


Crossing Boundaries

by aiwritingfic, chaineddove



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isumi is stuck with the notion that Le Ping is a kid. Le Ping, unfortunately, has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistranslation

Isumi's phone vibrated, a low but steady buzzing sound coming from his bag just as he opened a locker to put his things away. It cut off after two seconds, which meant it was either an e-mail, or the person had dialed the wrong number.

 _Who could that be?_ Isumi wondered. Waya liked to message before important matches, but Waya was right here beside him, stuffing bag and bento into the locker two rows down and three across. Maybe it was Shindou, but Shindou never bothered to message when he could call. And besides, Isumi was playing Waya. Shindou tended not to pick sides between friends.

Motioning to Waya to go on ahead and get ready, Isumi unzipped the front pocket and pulled out his phone. Flipping it open, he looked at the screen. _1 new e-mail_ , it said. Isumi opened it.

 _Dear Isumi,  
Congratulations on victory from Kadowaki. Yang Hai shows me how to looking you up on the internet after I yelling him. It's great! Now I know your playing all the time! Isumi will win the title from creepy old man this year! Party! By the way, I will coming Japan at next week for New Stars Tournament again. I stay with you? I really like you, so don't waste time with couch for me, since it's lumpy anyway and not good for sleeping or other things. See you soon!  
Le Ping_

It took a moment to decipher, because Mandarin just didn't always translate well to kanji, whatever some people thought. When he finally got the gist of it, Isumi's eyes widened at the last two sentences just before he found himself staring at his palm as the phone was unceremoniously snatched from his hands.

"What's this, Isumi-san? You're red. Whoa." Waya's eyes nearly crossed looking at the e-mail. "Is this even Japanese?"

Isumi felt the color draining out of his face as Waya squinted at the screen. Unlike Shindou, he wasn't sure how well Waya knew his kanji, since Waya's grades in school had been decent. If he tried to get the phone back, though, Waya would most definitely _know_ something was wrong. "It's Chinese," he said. Perhaps full disclosure would convince Waya there was nothing of interest in that e-mail.

"Gimme!" Shindou came up behind Waya and grabbed the phone in turn to look curiously at the screen. He tried turning it over, as though that would make the cryptic message make more sense. "Is that the kanji for... what? What's this word, Isumi-san?" He thrust the phone back at Isumi as though he really expected an answer. If Isumi was very lucky, maybe they would just let it go as gibberish. "Waya, you're crazy; he's not red, he's totally white."

"Shindou, you idiot," Waya told him. "You should learn to read. It's something about the New Stars Tournament. I think that word is... hippo?"

"Oh, because that obviously makes SO MUCH SENSE."

Isumi finally recovered his phone at that point and stuffed it back into his bag where it could do no more damage. "It's nothing," he insisted, though his voice wasn't terribly convincing.

"'The hippo isn't good for anything,'" Waya mused. "What hippo?"

"There's no hippo," Isumi told Waya as firmly as he could.

"Of course there's no hippo," Shindou crowed. "Waya can't read, clearly."

"Better than _you_ can," Waya told him with a glare.

Isumi took this opportunity to escape before either of them noticed. Behind him, Waya and Shindou continued to argue.

***

When he called Yang Hai that evening, his friend only laughed. "He's been very excited," Yang Hai said, managing to sound amused over the crackle and static of the cheap international carrier. "He missed you a lot."

That wasn't exactly something Isumi wanted to hear. "He sent me an e-mail today," he admitted at length, wondering how to phrase the next part.

Yang Hai beat him to it. "Uh-oh," he said. "A love confession?"

Isumi nearly dropped his phone. "A what?"

"I was just teasing," Yang Hai said, laughing. "He wouldn't shut up until I'd showed him how to look up your tournament standings, ranking, schedule, and just about everything else. Did you know Googling your name turns up an artist in San Francisco? You need to work harder, Isumi. You aren't as popular as you deserve to be."

Isumi thought perhaps it was for the best that his embarrassment wasn't visible over the phone. "Yang Hai-san," he said, relaxing.

"I'll stop teasing you eventually. That is, when you become old and wizened with experience, like me," Yang Hai said, and Isumi could hear the chuckle. "Did Le Ping say where he was staying?"

"So you _do_ know," Isumi said.

"Oh yes, and I approve. You'll take good care of him, won't you?"

"Yang Hai-san!" Isumi said, shocked. "You can't be serious."

"Why not? He's not a bad kid, appearances aside. Naughty, but we know he listens to what you say. If you're going to let him freeload, though, be aware that you'll lose all the contents of your refrigerator; he's been growing like a weed lately. Remember to save your grocery receipts, okay? I'll do my best, but China's Go Institute won't pay without receipts!" Yang Hai laughed.

That wasn't at all comforting.

They spoke awhile longer about games they had recently played and some Japanese idol that everyone was talking about (according to Yang Hai, anyway; Isumi had never heard of her). When he hung up the phone, Isumi had almost convinced himself that he was overreacting and had obviously misunderstood. He had nearly managed to forget about it when his phone rang again. _Waya_ , said the helpful glowing screen. He flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Isumi-san!" Waya sounded downright gleeful, in the sort of maniacal way he and Shindou did sometimes. It generally meant Isumi would soon end up clearing up a mess or a misunderstanding--or buying far too much sushi for anyone's good.

"Yes?" Isumi braced the phone against his shoulder. "Should I sit down? Have you finally managed to get thrown out of Touya-san's Go salon?"

"I didn't even go there today," Waya responded, still sounding far too cheerful for Isumi's peace of mind. "I had dinner with my parents. My father says hello. I borrowed their Chinese dictionary."

So far it sounded absolutely normal, and nothing seemed to warrant the glee. "You seem very cheerful," Isumi said, just before his brain realized what the connection between the glee and a Chinese dictionary was.

 _There is no reason to panic_ , Isumi thought, feeling a decided wave of uneasy foreboding anyway. He paused, unsure whether to invite trouble by bringing it up. Perhaps Waya was merely overjoyed at solving some fiendish puzzle in the newspapers. The government had been campaigning for a revival of kanji usage. Perhaps someone had dared Waya, and Waya had proven them wrong. Waya liked winning bets... right?

"That _word_ , Isumi-san!" Waya crowed, dashing his hopes. "I _knew_ I didn't have it right. Just what exactly is your couch not good for, and how in the world does Le Ping know that, you cradle robber?" With the last word, Waya started laughing rather hysterically, clearly no longer able to hold back.

" _Waya!_ " Isumi exclaimed, feeling his face heat and thanking the heavens no one was here to witness this. Think fast, think fast ... "Sleeping, you pervert," Isumi said, quickly. "Or sitting. The bottom's going. Didn't you almost fall through the left side that day?" Waya had indeed nearly fallen through it.

"Uh huh, _I'm_ the pervert," Waya said, finally controlling his laughter, then made his voice high-pitched. "'Isumi, I really like you, so I'm not going to sleep on the couch, which is no good for sleeping _or sitting on._ ' Because that makes all the sense in the world, right up there with the hippo. Should I be hurt that you don't feel like sharing your dirty little secret? I'll forgive you you know. Once I'm done teasing you, which may actually be sometime next century because this is absolutely priceless."

"You've been spending too much time with Shindou," Isumi said firmly, trying his best to ignore his growing mortification. "You also have a faulty memory. There is absolutely nothing of the sort between Le Ping and myself. He's too young for that sort of thing." Perhaps the best defense was a good offense in this case. "Now, if you had said Yang Hai..."

"Yang Hai?" Waya said, momentarily thrown. He regained his stride quickly, however. "Since he'd probably put you in some frilly idol dress, that might be amusing, but he's not the one sending you love letters, so I'm not buying it. And my memory is just fine, and you know it."

"...I would have said the same thing," Isumi continued smoothly as if he hadn't been interrupted. "I apologize if my personal life is so boring you feel the need to spice it up, but you should stop jumping to conclusions, Waya. Le Ping is a child and his Japanese isn't perfect. Misunderstandings happen, and I expected you to know me better." He tried to inject the right amount of affrontedness and humor into his voice.

Waya sighed deeply with clear aggravation. "Oh, Isumi-san, lighten up. Anyone who read that would think the same thing--and anyway, I saw that kid in last year's New Stars Tournament photos and he's probably taller than _me_ at this point. But fine, I see how it is, you don't trust me enough to tell me anything." It was hard to tell over the phone whether Waya was joking or serious. "I'm sure next week will be _lots_ of fun. Maybe you should go buy a couch that _is_ good for... sitting."

"When you win that title, you can buy it for me," Isumi said wearily. "Goodbye, Waya." With that, he hung up, and then took a deep breath. Why couldn't Waya forget things quickly?

Well, by all accounts, at least it sounded like Le Ping was growing up. Perhaps that e-mail was an overenthusiastic mistranslation after all.

***

Isumi would not call the week that followed a harrowing experience. It wasn't exactly traumatic. It was, however, incredibly annoying after the sixth repetition. He'd had to call upon his reserves of patience many times. "I don't see why this is so interesting," Isumi finally said after the thirteenth time Waya nudged Shindou and winked. "Shindou sleeps over at your apartment often, Waya."

The pointed statement behind that couldn't be mistaken. Waya took it in stride though, angling a brief look at Shindou before he replied. "Yeah, well, not lately."

Shindou at least looked uncomfortable. "You can shut up now," he told Waya curtly.

"He's moved on to better things," Waya continued blithely. "Not that his taste isn't a little-"

"Shut _up_ , Waya," Shindou said again and stalked off.

"And this is why I am very glad we are all friends," Waya concluded. "I don't even have to try. You make fun of yourselves."

"That wasn't very polite," Isumi said, watching Shindou leave, concerned. "He asked you to stop." In five minutes, Shindou would probably forget the argument, and they'd be joking and laughing to each other again, but it still felt unnatural to see either Waya or Shindou angry at the other.

"He's a big boy," Waya said, clearly unconcerned. "Besides, everyone's known about Shindou and Touya since they were about thirteen, so it isn't like it's some huge secret."

"Friends respect each other's wishes," Isumi said, hoping Waya would understand Shindou wasn't the only one that applied to.

"What would we do without you to teach us manners?" Waya said. "I'll buy him ramen or something and he'll forget all about it."

As much as he didn't appreciate Waya's tone, that was all too likely, so Isumi let it go.

***

It was all very well telling himself that this was a huge misunderstanding that had been blown way out of proportion by his meddlesome friends, but it was pretty hard to believe it when Le Ping's first action upon his arrival was to attach himself to Isumi's person in a way that was hard to justify as merely friendly.

"Le Ping!" Isumi said, scandalized. He tried to detach Le Ping as discreetly as he could. Le Ping, however, was having none of it. He remained entirely too close for any kind of propriety, grinning brightly. They were nearly eye to eye, which was a little disturbing considering Le Ping's tiny stature the last time they had seen each other.

"Isumi!" Le Ping exclaimed, continuing to ignore Isumi's attempts to free himself. "I so happy to seeing you! You get so short!"

"You grew taller," Isumi said, unable to hide the fondness he felt. It was indeed heart-warming to see Le Ping so much taller. "Have you eaten the Chinese Go Institute out of funds yet?"

"We had to get the food budget reallocated three months into the year," Yang Hai said dryly, giving Isumi a meaningful look. "I'm _sure_ he's happy to see you because you'll feed him more than we did." The smile on Yang Hai's face, however, said he thought there might be more to it than just a growing teenager's belly.

"All right, all right," Isumi said, patting Le Ping awkwardly as Le Ping continued to show no signs of returning Isumi's personal space. "Ramen? Sushi? Or perhaps Chinese food?" He looked over Le Ping's shoulder at Yang Hai, hoping the expression on his face was a clear-enough request for some assistance.

Fortunately, Yang Hai seemed not to be feeling too cruel. "Your Chinese food is a sad imitation," he announced, then grabbed Le Ping by his shirt collar and hauled him off of Isumi. "Let Isumi-kun breathe. If you choke him, no one will buy you sushi."

"Sushi!" Le Ping seemed almost as excited about this prospect as he had about hugging the breath out of Isumi. Apparently, food was a good way of distracting him.

"Your sushi leaves much to be desired too," Isumi said to Yang Hai, trying to take a deep breath of air without being too conspicuous. He eyed Le Ping with some trepidation and wondered whether he would have enough to treat them. Perhaps the cheapest conveyor-belt sushi he could find. There was one in Ikebukuro, and it was unlikely Le Ping's stomach would be able to tell the difference.

"Is that any way to treat your guest?" Yang Hai said, grinning. "It's been a long time since I've had decent sushi. Don't hold back, Isumi."

Isumi sighed. It was going to be a long week.

***

Dinner was all right, except the fact that Isumi's wallet had only a thousand yen left in it by the time it was over. Once they had finished, however, Yang Hai said his farewells and headed towards his hotel, at which point Le Ping attached himself to Isumi again. Clearly, he had only been biding his time until Yang Hai left, and even if he hadn't just stuffed himself ridiculously full, Isumi had no money left to buy more food to distract him with. "I so happy finally be Japan!" Le Ping announced cheerfully, as though he wasn't gripping Isumi's arm and walking far too close for comfort. "Isumi not reply my e-mail, but Yang Hai says you getting it."

"I'm sorry," Isumi said. "I was very busy." Busy avoiding the subject and trying to distract himself from it, but Le Ping didn't need to know that. "It's good to have you." Because that was what one said to guests, even those who invited themselves. "Why couldn't you have stayed with Yang Hai and the other Chinese delegates? I'm sure the hotel they're staying in will be far more comfortable than my couch."

"Very true, couch very uncomfortable," Le Ping agreed. "But I think I telling you I not need to sleeping on couch." He was still grinning, which was more than a little disconcerting considering what he was saying. "Anyway, hotel boring, and Zheng Guo-rong snoring all time, so better to staying with Isumi!"

"I thought that might be the case," Isumi said, smiling. "It's a good thing my mother wasn't using her spare futon. I'll show you how to lay it out. We'll have to put it away during the day, but it takes less than half a minute." He thanked the heavens his mother hadn't asked too many questions when he'd borrowed it.

Le Ping looked somewhere between confused and hurt. "Isumi not like me?"

 _Please let him have made a mistake in translation,_ Isumi thought to himself as he winced. "Le Ping," Isumi said, "We use _suki_ when we say we like things, but with people, _suki_ means something else. I'm sure you don't mean that. Of course I enjoy your company. I wouldn't have agreed to your staying overnight if I didn't."

The confused look was not going away. Le Ping blinked. "But Isumi," he said, "I knowing exactly what it mean. Maybe my Japanese... messy, like Yang Hai say, but I understanding fine. Maybe you the one not understand?"

"You're fifteen," Isumi said, busying himself with the key to his apartment. "Perhaps you should focus on your go. Once you leave the junior leagues, you won't have a chance if you don't. It's late, so why don't we prepare the futons? You can lay yours next to mine." He hoped this would appease the other. Perhaps it was hero worship. That might be it. Young boys tended to look up to role models. Yang Hai was a role model, but perhaps too prone to lecturing Le Ping. One didn't tend to choose role models that lectured. Isumi was sure there were other more deserving candidates out there, but if Le Ping was going to fixate on him for a role model, Isumi had to set a good example.

One that did NOT include underage molestation.

"Come on," Isumi said, turning on the light and stepping out of his shoes. "The futons are right here. I'll let you choose yours."

Le Ping was strangely quiet as Isumi pulled out and prepared the futons. There wasn't a word between them; only the scratching sliding sounds of the closet doors and the soft thump of futons hitting floorboards. Isumi wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or worried at the silence. Le Ping didn't move to help, and didn't look at all interested, either. The air felt a little heavy to Isumi, and he swallowed. "Why don't you use the bathroom first, Le Ping?" Isumi said. It was too small for two, anyway. "It's that door over there."

Le Ping went docilely and returned in pajamas that looked a little too short. He really had been growing. In those too-short pajamas, Le Ping looked even younger. Isumi tried not to chuckle--it might hurt Le Ping's feelings. "Here," he said, pulling out pillows and blankets. "Choose your favorite ones. It's my turn in the bathroom, okay?"

Isumi would normally not have bothered with changing in the bathroom, but somehow the thought of taking his shirt off in front of Le Ping made his cheeks feel warm. _You're just being silly_ , he scolded himself, splashing cold water on his face. _You hero-worshipped when you were his age, too._ Then again, the Meijin had not been the subject of a crush for Isumi. The man was just a little too intimidating. _Certainly not a word often applied to you, Isumi Shinichirou._ If ever.

When he finished brushing his teeth and exited the bathroom, Isumi saw Le Ping already curled up under a blanket on one of the futons. Isumi smiled. Perhaps Le Ping was just adjusting. All that energy expended at the airport, sushi restaurant, even on the way here ... he must have been trying to get used to being in Japan, in his own way. Quietly, Isumi turned off all the lights, and then navigated by moonlight to the other futon. He slid in under the blankets carefully, hoping he wouldn't make too much noise.

"Good night," he said, smiling into the dark.

"Good night, Isumi," Le Ping replied in a deceptively sleepy voice. But he was still awake when Isumi's breathing had turned deep and regular. Then he rolled over, hugged Isumi around the waist, wiggled closer to get comfortable, and fell asleep smiling.


	2. Resolve

Isumi stirred, stretching. There was a smile on his lips as the morning fog lifted from his brain. That had been a wonderful night's sleep, he thought, sleepily curling closer into the warmth surrounding him. The arms around him tightened slightly, and Isumi snuggled into their embrace.

Wait. Arms?

His eyes shot open. "Le Ping!" he exclaimed, too surprised to move.

Le Ping seemed quite content to stay exactly where he was. In fact, he actually snuggled closer, hid his face by poking it into Isumi's neck, and mumbled something in Chinese which may have been a comment as to his sleepiness, though it was pretty hard to tell, all things considered.

This wouldn't do--and horror of horrors, he had actually cuddled up in his sleep, if Le Ping's tight grip and the shared blanket was any indication. Isumi tried to wriggle free, but Le Ping had a deadlock on him. "Le Ping, wake up," Isumi said, trying to shake the other. It was difficult to do so and not brush any sensitive areas, though. _Yang Hai would kill me if I did anything to Le Ping,_ Isumi told himself, beginning to feel just a slight bit of panic. "Wake up, Le Ping!"

Eventually, his half-panicked voice seemed to do the trick. Le Ping raised his head and blinked blearily at Isumi through a fringe of incredibly messy hair. "Hmm?" he said, which was hardly coherent, but it was a start, at least.

Isumi took a deep breath to calm down. Le Ping probably just cuddled in his sleep normally. "You're holding me," he said. He tried to swallow and inch away, because the image of Le Ping with sleep-mussed hair was really quite adorable, but not what Isumi wanted to think about right now when he was trying to escape the boy's grasp.

"Mhmm," Le Ping agreed readily, then let his head fall back to the pillow, clearly intent on getting back to sleep.

"Le Ping!" said Isumi, wriggling. How could Le Ping be so strong? He was only fifteen--Isumi was ... what, seven years older? And couldn't struggle out of a teenager's grasp. If he survived this he would have to join Waya and Hikaru for some of those sports games they played once in a while. "Wake up and let me go!"

Le Ping grumbled, obviously dissatisfied to have his rest interrupted. "No want to," he announced, punctuating it with a yawn. "Early. Sleep."

Isumi wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. "You can let me go and then go back to sleep," he said.

"No want to," Le Ping said again with a certain finality. "Isumi comfortable."

Isumi sighed. "That's besides the point," he said, feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach. "This ... isn't what we should be doing, Le Ping."

"When have to wake up for match, then letting go," Le Ping mumbled. "Is just sleeping, and comfortable, so stop with yelling and sleep."

Isumi signed, trying to look at his clock. It said six-fifteen, which was early by Isumi's standards too. "I'll cook and you can sleep in," he said. Le Ping's sleepiness was catching, he suspected, because the urge to wake up was slowly fading. It was comfortable here, and Le Ping was warm--

\--that was NOT how he should be thinking about Le Ping, Isumi thought, cheeks flushing. He shifted, trying to turn away, but Le Ping nuzzled his nose closer to Isumi's neck and mumbled incoherently again, probably in Mandarin.

Isumi gave up. With luck, Yang Hai would never find out. Waya, too. And tomorrow Isumi would see about moving the futons further away. He suspected Le Ping wasn't going to allow that, though. He groaned inwardly. Why him?

Beside him, Le Ping murmured approvingly and nuzzled Isumi again. Isumi felt himself heat up, and willed his mind into thoughts of other things.

***

When the alarm finally went off at eight, Isumi blinked his eyes open slowly, feeling warm and content. He'd dreamt that Le Ping had been holding him, but surely that was untrue. It was so nice and warm that he didn't want to wake up, but then something moved against him, murmuring a protest against the noise, and Isumi was fully awake again.

It had NOT been a dream.

He sighed, and shook his head, deciding it might be better just to try and insist Le Ping wake up early. "Le Ping, wake up."

Le Ping was obviously trying to ignore the alarm, but after a few minutes of its insistent screeching, he finally sighed and spoke. "You always so noisy in morning?" he demanded. "You waking me up second time now."

Noisy? Isumi didn't know whether to feel indignant or embarassed. "Do you always cuddle in your sleep?" he asked, hoping the question would penetrate the sleep-fog that was obviously still hanging about Le Ping's mind.

With a long-suffering sigh, Le Ping loosened his hold and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and pushed the hair out of his face before he said, "Usually not sleeping with someone, so can't say. Isumi comfortable and not seeming to mind yesterday, so I thinking why not?"

Dear god, he had been leading this _boy_ on. "People don't normally cuddle in their sleep unless they're in ... well, that kind of relationship," Isumi said, getting up to turn off the alarm. He wished there was a hole he could hide in. Didn't they teach kids this sort of thing in school? Health education had to count for something, even in the Chinese Go Institute.

Le Ping looked at him and shook his head. "You talking same nonsense again," he said, as though Isumi was being particularly obtuse. "I never knowing you only smart in go."

"Le Ping," Isumi said desperately, "You're going to give people the wrong idea." He moved towards the sink, and began to fill the kettle. "Here, we'll have some tea, and then go out for breakfast. I hope you have some Japanese change?" With only a thousand yen in his wallet, Isumi couldn't afford to bring Le Ping anywhere other than Yoshinoya that morning. Not unless he managed to get some money from an ATM before breakfast, anyway.

Le Ping muttered something that sounded a little like people getting the right idea, then rummaged in his suitcase for clothes and ambled into the bathroom. He emerged fifteen minutes later looking a great deal more aware and gratefully accepted the cup of tea Isumi handed him. "I having some Japanese money from Yang Hai," he said, as if the question hadn't been asked twenty minutes ago. "So I can buying you breakfast." He looked cheerful as always and much more like the kid Isumi had known despite the sudden jump in height, which was a relief.

Perhaps that cuddling incident was just Le Ping in the morning. Teenaged boys were often reluctant to admit to things like that--even now, Isumi was sure that if pressed there were many perfectly innocent things he would still never admit to Waya.

"You don't have to," Isumi said with a kind smile. "I'm sure I can buy my own breakfast. We've plenty of time, so there's no rush. Perhaps we can even stop by the convenience store on the way to the restaurant." Treat or no treat, he really needed more cash in his wallet.

"I already say I can buying you breakfast." Obviously this was not negotiable. "So let's drink tea and go. I very hungry."

"All right," Isumi said, raising his arms in surrender. Better to accept a bowl of ramen than to antagonize Le Ping, especially if the boy was going to be sleeping over again that night. He'd been behaving. Except for the cuddling, but Isumi still held hope that it was merely Le Ping being a teenager who would rather act oblivious than admit to any embarassment. Shindou and Waya had had their share of I-meant-to-do-that moments. Isumi was sure he'd had his, too. "Thank you in advance."

***

Lulled into a false sense of security by the ramen (Shindou would complain if he learned someone had been to Hidaka-ya without him), Isumi was completely unprepared for the chaos that reigned in the lobby of the Go Institute. Shindou and Yashiro were screaming at Ko Yongha from opposite ends of the room about completely different things, and the target of their venom merely raised an eyebrow at every new accusation they hurled, seemingly unaffected. The other members of the Korean team were shifting their feet from side to side, and the Chinese were merely standing to one side, some openly watching with gaping mouths, others pretending they didn't understand. Isumi could tell they did though, the way Yang Hai's mouth was moving. He wouldn't put it past Yang Hai to be translating for his neighbours' benefit.

"Maybe if you didn't spend half the day looking at yourself in reflective surfaces--" accused Yashiro.

"--And anyway, you obviously know _nothing_ about go, you moron, so you can wipe that stupid smirk off your face! It makes you look constipated!" Shindou shouted triumphantly from this corner.

"--You can only hide that eyelash curler so long! And even then, if you think that gives you the right to look down on us before we play, you bastard--"

"YOU CAN JUST GO BACK TO KOREA!" the two concluded in eerie unison.

Watching from the sofa, Kuwabara cackled. "Kids these days," he said. "Ogata-kun, you were never that exuberant."

Behind Isumi, Ogata cleared his throat. "Excuse me," he said, ignoring Kuwabara's comment. Isumi started, and moved to the side quickly, pulling Le Ping with him.

"Running away, Ogata-kun?" Kuwabara asked, peering at Ogata, and then transferring his attention to Isumi and Le Ping. "Ahahaha," he said, beginning to shake with wheezing laughter. "Is this your new _rival_ , Isumi-kun?" he asked, peering at Le Ping with interest.

Isumi felt himself flushing red. "Kuwabara-sensei," he said in greeting. "Please don't misunderstand. Le Ping and I--"

"Yes!" Le Ping said cheerfully, oblivious to the meaning behind Kuwabara's words. "Rival! I beating Isumi again soon! Playing until I win him like in China!"

"Hehehehehe!" Kuwabara laughed, shoulders shaking. " _Win_ him! Hehehe!" His head shook. "Hehehehe!"

In the corner of his vision, Isumi saw movement and turned to see Yang Hai smirking and giving them the thumbs-up sign. If they stayed any longer, Isumi wouldn't be able to look anyone else in the eye. "I-- I'm going upstairs first," he said, reddening even further. He slipped past Shindou, who was standing just outside the elevator and currently calling Ko a brainless, cross-eyed retard with such vehemence that his face was quite red. Fortunately, he was too busy with the yelling to pay any attention to Isumi's passage, and very soon the elevator doors had closed in front of him and Isumi was left in the sudden ringing quiet of the elevator car.

Where was he supposed to go? Isumi wondered. He stared at the elevator buttons, not quite taking them in yet. Should he head for the practice rooms? Or some other floor? Perhaps the game archives? Did they even allow one into the game archives without a special permit? Why was he even in the elevator in the first place?

Vaguely, Isumi became aware of a vibration in his pocket. Sticking his hand into it, he pulled his cellphone out. _Yang Hai_ , the little LCD informed him helpfully.

Isumi answered it without really thinking. "Hello?"

"Isumi-kun, where are you going? The matches are over in the other hall."

Isumi stared at the buttons again, trying to understand them. "I left something in my locker," he said. "I'll be there later."

The elevator doors opened. Yang Hai waved at Isumi, and hung up, walking into the elevator too, Le Ping right beside him. "Isumi, I--" Le Ping began, but Yang Hai patted Le Ping's head, a strange maneuver when Le Ping was almost as tall as Yang Hai was.

"Me first, Le Ping," Yang Hai said. "What floor, Isumi?"

Isumi looked blankly at Yang Hai. "What floor?"

"Your locker," Yang Hai said, smiling kindly.

"Oh," Isumi said, feeling very strange now. "Six."

"All right," Yang Hai said, pressing the button. "I'm sure you were going to push it some day, but Le Ping was getting impatient and I wanted to know why the elevator wasn't moving."

Isumi could feel his face begin to burn again. "I'm sorry," he said. "I was thinking and got distracted."

Yang Hai laughed. "Isumi-kun, you are the first person I've known to apologize for not pushing a button on an elevator panel."

Le Ping elbowed Yang Hai. "Don't laugh at him."

"Ouch," Yang Hai said, wincing as he moved away. "Be careful, Isumi-kun. Don't become a victim of domestic abuse, all right?"

Isumi wished the elevator floor would open under him.

They arrived on the sixth floor and Isumi had to make a show of going through his locker, eventually selecting a book of kifu he had been studying and shoving it into his bag.

"Done?" Yang Hai asked.

"Yes, thank you," Isumi replied.

They trooped back to the elevator and returned to the lobby. Fortunately, the Koreans had already headed out, and Touya had shown up to lead a simmering Shindou away. Kuwabara had also vanished while Ogata had reappeared. Yashiro was leaning against a wall with a soda in hand, still looking ready to commit murder, but at least it was quiet.

"They like this last year also," Le Ping commented, watching the retreating backs of the Korean delegation through the glass doors. "So noisy, especially ones who not even playing in tournament anymore."

"Oh my, if it isn't Yashiro-kun," Amano-san said, coming out of the second elevator. He walked up to Yashiro, who bowed to him warily. "Now now. Wasn't it a long trip from Osaka? When did you get here? Isn't it wonderful how the young pros who are too old to play still come to support their juniors? What a distance to travel just for moral support! The Japanese team will have to do well to repay your kindness and well wishes, Yashiro-kun!"

"I don't think his motives are all that altruistic," Ogata commented from his corner, managing to look nonchalant and terribly amused all at once. "Several of the more... passionate members of our new wave have a difficult time letting certain things go." He blew out a cloud of cigarette smoke. "Their behavior certainly belongs in the junior leagues, however old they may be."

Considering the look on Yashiro's face just then, Isumi thought discretion might be the better part of valor. He wondered how Ogata could sit there and calmly tempt fate; it looked as if Yashiro was moments away from strangling the man. Before Yashiro could say anything, Isumi laid a hand on his shoulder. "Come on," he said. "Before you do something you might regret later."

"I would _not_ regret it, believe me," Yashiro growled, but allowed himself to be led from the lobby. "Implying that I'm here because of... of... well, he's crazy!"

Yang Hai, who had followed them out, looked like he was about to burst into laughter, which would probably not help the situation. Isumi hoped he knew better than to let his amusement show. "Of course not," he told Yashiro, deciding he didn't really want to know exactly what the younger player was talking about.

***

"Is not fair!" Le Ping was announcing angrily several hours later. "She looking so... and then beating me with stupid smile on face! Girl not supposed to able to playing this way!" He added a few more things in heated Mandarin that Isumi couldn't quite make out--but it was pretty easy to assume that they had to do with the many faults of Japanese second board Oka, who had had the audacity to beat him in the first match of the tournament. It was probably fortunate that Touya was not around to see his pupil maligned in such a way.

"Wei Huilin tends to wipe the board with your arrogance on a regular basis," Yang Hai pointed out with a laugh.

"She old, not counting! This one _my_ age, and girl don't play this way!"

"This one obviously does," Yang Hai told him, "judging by those six and a half moku."

"You seeing her _face_?" Le Ping insisted.

"Yes, it's very pretty," Yang Hai replied lightly. "Don't you think, Isumi-kun?"

That was _not_ a question Isumi cared to answer, since he had been watching the goban (and Le Ping) and chiding himself for his national disloyalty by rooting for his uninvited houseguest. What was he to say? Yes, it was, and then risk Le Ping's wrath? He had to house Le Ping a few more nights, and that might be unwise. Say no, and wrong Oka, who probably was pretty in the way some of the other girls were, in that not-bad-to-look-at way that Nase was?

"I, er ..." he tried to stall for time. "I wasn't looking at her face." Hopefully that would help matters.

Yang Hai chortled and asked in a rather suggestive tone, "Oh, and where _were_ you looking then, Isumi-kun?"

"Isumi!" Le Ping exclaimed with an expression on his face that clearly added, _you traitor_!

"I was looking at the goban," Isumi answered quickly, shooting Yang Hai a look that almost qualified as a glare. What was Yang Hai trying to insinuate?

"Yes," Yang Hai said, all innocence, "well. Your and Zheng Guo-rong's losses are too bad for China, but good for our hosts, I suppose. Congratulations, Isumi-kun. As for you, Le Ping, try not to lose to Korea, at least, however pretty your opponent may be. Zhao Shi can't carry this tournament all by himself, and the Koreans are terribly amusing when they lose."

Le Ping glared. "I wanting go home now," he announced. "Hungry and very tired and if Yang Hai keep talking might have to hitting him."

Isumi tried to hide his smile. It wouldn't be a good idea to tease Le Ping about that, even if Yang Hai's comment had been amusing. He nodded at Yang Hai. "Come on, Le Ping. Yang Hai-san, we'll meet you at the tournament hall tomorrow, all right?"

"Sure. Behave yourselves," Yang Hai called after them, sounding far too amused to mean it.

Le Ping followed him, still looking upset, and they had walked several blocks before he said anything else. "Not so surprise Isumi don't like me, when can't even win stupid game from stupid girl who everyone else thinking pretty," he finally said, sounding rather disgusted with himself.

Isumi winced, wondering where to begin correcting that statement. It took a while to formulate a coherent thought, and he didn't want Le Ping to labor on under the impression that his idol didn't like him. "Le Ping," he said, pausing. "It's not that I don't like you--"

 _Oh great_ , Isumi thought as soon as those words were out of his mouth. "You're still young," he amended, wondering how to word it. "Don't worry about who your opponent is, and just play your go your way. If you aren't satisfied with the way you played, then play until you're satisfied." Perhaps that was suitably grown-up advice to give. Isumi wished Shindou was here. Shindou was brash, but sometimes said incredibly insightful and inspiring things. Then again, he might make things worse; perhaps it was better he wasn't.

Le Ping didn't look very convinced. " _Destroying_ Korea tomorrow," he said forcefully, "whoever being opponent. You watch me, Isumi, I winning it for sure, then you seeing I not so little and stupid anymore."

Aghast at how Le Ping seemed to have completely subverted his advice, Isumi didn't know whether to applaud the newfound confidence or address the second half of that statement.

Perhaps it might be better to ignore it. "Come on," he said, about to reach up and ruffle Le Ping's hair when he thought about how strange that would be. It worked better when the other was less than shoulder-height. Letting his hand fall to his side, Isumi tried to smile. "I'm sure you're hungry. There's a nice restaurant down this street."

That served to immediately cheer Le Ping up. "Yes, hungry! Food!" He grinned as though he hadn't just been upset, and it seemed that at least for the moment, he was willing to let uncomfortable subjects drop in favor of dinner.


	3. Shift

When he awoke, Isumi wasn't as surprised as he had been yesterday morning to find Le Ping's arms wrapped around him again. He sighed, hoping this wasn't going to become a habit but fearing it already had. There wasn't any point in making a fuss; Isumi was sure Le Ping knew how Isumi felt about the arm-wrapping. He watched Le Ping sleep for a moment and wondered how he was doing. Last night, the boy had been loud and boisterous over dinner, but otherwise not very eager to talk of go. Instead, they had gone to bed early, and Isumi hadn't had the heart to tell Le Ping to stop holding him, especially when he seemed to have been hit so hard by the loss to Oka. Perhaps this morning Isumi would treat him to a meal, and splurge for a large breakfast set at Yoshinoya. Le Ping would probably like that.

That aside, though, they did need to wake up if they were going to eat before this afternoon's match. "Le Ping," he said, shaking the other, not really hoping for much of a response. "Let go, it's time to wake up."

Le Ping made a displeased, sleepy noise, but opened his eyes after a few moments of Isumi's insistent shaking. His hair was all over the place again and it seemed that looking rumpled and disconcertingly cute in the mornings was something he did automatically. "Hmm?" he said, blinked, then yawned. The arms around Isumi's waist tightened a moment before Le Ping let his head drop back to Isumi's shoulder and spoke again. "Already is morning?"

"Yes," Isumi said, patting Le Ping's arm. "Let go, Le Ping, I can't get up." He still couldn't find any real heat to scold Le Ping for wrapping himself around him again.

For some reason, Le Ping acquiesced with surprising ease considering Isumi's experience the previous morning. "Okay," he said, and let go, just like that. "You will using bathroom first? I can making the tea this time."

Isumi gaped for a moment before remembering to shut his mouth. "Oh," he said, not realizing he'd said it. That had not been what he had expected at all. He'd thought he would need a few more minutes of convincing Le Ping to let go, and then some more minutes coaxing him to let Isumi get up. This wasn't a bad development, but Isumi felt it was as if Honda had pulled out a move one expected from Shindou instead. Had he missed something?

Whatever it was, he was wasting time by merely sitting there, Isumi realized a moment later. "It's all right," he said. "I'll make tea. Go on and use the bathroom." He stood, feeling strangely bereft. Perhaps it was the change of seasons--it might just be that time of year. He refused to think that it might be anything else.

Le Ping rose shortly after he did and headed into the bathroom. Isumi heard the water running, and when his guest came back a few minutes later, his hair was combed out of his face and his eyes looked a great deal more alert. He poured himself a cup of tea from the waiting teapot and settled down at the table to drink it. "Game with Korea at noon today, yes?" he asked, sounding uncharacteristically serious.

"Yes," Isumi replied, eyes following Le Ping as he settled onto the cushion. Le Ping was sipping his tea just like he had yesterday, but he looked somehow different this morning. "Are you worried about Kim Myeongyun?" he asked, referring to the thirteen-year-old Korean prodigy who had come out of nowhere to slip into the second slot on the Korean team with the shadow of Ko Yongha hovering just behind. He was rumored to be nearly as good as Hong Suyong, who was playing his last year as first board just a month before his eighteenth birthday.

"Not worried," Le Ping said immediately, though Isumi had a feeling that might not be entirely true, judging by his face and the immediate delivery of the reply. "I think I telling you yesterday that I will winning today no matter who being opponent, no matter who being teacher, no matter who being last year's champion. Too important for losing again."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," Isumi said, feeling a little worried. He set the teapot down and shifted, a little uneasy. This conversation sounded all too similar to one Isumi himself had said to Yang Hai in China a few years ago. "It's only a friendly game, Le Ping. I know you'll do your best." Le Ping really did look quite unlike his usual self--there wasn't enough of a smile on his face, and his brows were furrowed.

"More than just friendly game, with these many people coming to see, with big prize and exhibition and everything," Le Ping disagreed. "And then, you there watching too, so absolutely have to win this one."

"Hey, you shouldn't think like that," Isumi said worriedly, reaching out to smooth out the wrinkle in Le Ping's brow. At the last moment, he caught himself-- _that was close! What's wrong with me?_ \--and patted Le Ping's head instead in a practiced, platonic gesture. "Don't put too much pressure on yourself, Le Ping. You'll make us worry."

"No need to worrying," Le Ping said, and favored Isumi with a smile full of obviously false bravado. "No need, because it will be fine, Isumi. I winning game today. You watch me." And that, apparently, was that.

***

Zhao Shi took the first victory against Korea's Hong Suyong with relative ease, but Zheng Guo-rong's win over Su Rongwon was what had Yang Hai glowing with pride. "He did it," Yang Hai said to Isumi with a grin. "Zheng Guo-rong's been aiming to defeat Su for the past year." China's victory over Korea was certain.

Le Ping's over Kim Myeongyun was less so. Unfortunately, Kim was as proving as intractable on the goban as his instructor was. Isumi thought it probably didn't help that Ko Yongha was smirking throughout the game at Le Ping with an expression that clearly said Ko didn't expect the Chinese player to put up any sort of fight at all. Isumi felt his heart clench; he had been in that position. Trying too hard, being too self-aware. And now he had to watch Le Ping struggle to regain his position, knowing he was just unbalanced enough to lose.

"He's stronger than I was," Isumi murmured to Yang Hai, both of them watching tensely from the first row, just two seats away from the infuriatingly smirking Ko. Sometimes it was easy to see why Shindou couldn't stand him. "He shouldn't have fallen apart from yesterday's loss to Oka."

Yang Hai gave Isumi a look that seemed to be both pitying and exasperated. "Isumi-kun," Yang Hai said, "there are many things which can affect one's game. Le Ping happens to be staying with one of the biggest influences he's ever going to have."

"Nothing happened," Isumi said a little quickly.

"Maybe that's my point," Yang Hai said.

Isumi could feel the onset of a headache.

At the goban, Le Ping's voice barely rose above a whisper. "I have nothing."

***

By the time Le Ping finally came out into the spectator seats from the backstage area, the game had been over twenty minutes and most of the people had left. Zhao Shi and Zheng Guo-rong were long gone, pulled away by those who had come along to cheer them on and were eager to celebrate China's victory over last year's champions. Before leaving, Yang Hai had spoken to Isumi with a serious look on his face. "Take care of him," Yang Hai had said. "You're partly responsible for that loss, you know." Ignoring Isumi's protests, Yang Hai had then gone with the rest of the Chinese delegation at their prompting, leaving Isumi alone to wait for his houseguest. Some Japanese players tried to coax him away for a celebration of their own--if Japan defeated Korea tomorrow, they would win this tournament for the first time in three years--but Isumi waved them off and stayed in the emptying hall.

It was obvious Le Ping didn't share his team's spirit of jubilation. His eyes were downcast and his gait slow as he approached, and he didn't look to be in a hurry to say anything at all, so Isumi had to break the silence first. "There you are," he said when Le Ping stopped in front of him. He looked at Le Ping's down-turned face and sighed inwardly. He couldn't blame Le Ping for how he felt at the moment; in his place, Isumi would have felt the same. He felt the urge to ruffle Le Ping's hair, but restrained himself, and patted Le Ping's head lightly instead. "Let's go. I'll buy you some hamburgers," he said. Considering it was Le Ping, food should be the first step in a recovery.

"Not hungry," Le Ping told him in a quiet voice, and if nothing else, that would have been a clue that something was cataclysmically wrong. "Thank you, Isumi, but maybe not eating until later. Is all right if just going home now? Not feel good, so rather not go for big party. Can always congratulate Zhao and Zheng Guo-rong tomorrow, they not going anywhere."

"All right," Isumi said agreeably, though he was worried inside.

They bought lunchboxes from a convenience store on the way back. Le Ping was silent all the way. Finally, outside the apartment, Isumi paused, and handed the bags to Le Ping. "Hold this for a moment?" he asked, fishing his keys out of his pocket. Le Ping accepted the bags silently and just stood there, holding them with that same expression on his face. When Isumi unlocked the door, he turned to see Le Ping, arms still bent, bags gripped carelessly.

This was indeed serious, Isumi thought. He guided Le Ping into the apartment, and then set everything down. "Le Ping, go sit down at the table," he said, patting Le Ping lightly on the shoulder.

Isumi filled the electric kettle and set it to boil. Before he opened the cabinets, he turned to look at Le Ping, who was indeed sitting obediently beside the _kotatsu_ , and paused. Le Ping had grown up; for a moment, he really looked like Waya had after failing the pro examinations yet again. Never mind that Isumi himself had failed more often--he didn't think he had ever worn this quietly tragic expression. Isumi sighed; this was getting very worrying. A Le Ping that didn't want to eat. Isumi wondered what Yang Hai would say in this position, and reached for the blue tin in the back of the cabinet. Waya never said no to hot chocolate. Perhaps it would tempt Le Ping too.

Two minutes later, he set a steaming mug in front of Le Ping and sat down beside him. "Have some," he said kindly. "You haven't eaten since breakfast."

Le Ping looked at the cocoa dubiously but eventually took a tiny sip, then a second, larger one. "Thank you," he replied. "Is good." He even managed a bit of a smile, though it wasn't much compared to his usual cheer.

"Have more," Isumi said, sipping his own. So far so good. Waya always felt better after a good game of go, too. "After that, we can play."

"No, I not play with you, Isumi," Le Ping said very seriously, the smile fleeing his face as quickly as it had come. "Is not point like this."

"No point?" Isumi asked. "Why not? You used to ask me for ten games in a row. Last time I was in China, you kept me up half the night until you won one."

Le Ping sighed heavily in a way that didn't suit him at all. "But is not good enough now, so wasting your time, like last two days. I know I telling creepy old man that we rivals yesterday, but you right, of course, and I still just kid who not worth anything. I sorry you having to watch that after me telling all those things. I not good enough now, so just looking stupid after boasting that way, you thinking so too, I think."

Isumi could be kind and tell Le Ping it had been an excellent game, but it hadn't been. He knew Le Ping was aware of it, too. "You'll do better next year," he said instead. "If it's being held in Japan, you should come and stay with me again."

"Maybe, if they not kicking me off team and replacing with Huang Jiahui, who nearly beating me in preliminary this year. He winning our last unofficial game, too." He shrugged. "Many good players waiting to take position in international tournament. Is prestigious, so everyone want to play, bring honor to China, make good name while still young. After today, maybe they thinking Huang Jiahui better choice."

"Before the match with him, were you pressuring yourself like you were this morning?" Isumi asked gently. "You really shouldn't. That's how I lost so many games to you, you know." He ruffled Le Ping's hair lightly. When had his hair become so soft?

Le Ping closed his eyes a moment, accepting the gesture of affection. When he finally spoke again, he said very quietly, "Of course I nervous in preliminary. So nervous, I think last time it like that when testing to be professional. Just wanting so bad to come Japan and see you, and only one game to decide. Already two years since I see you last, so thinking it finally perfect time now, especially after I win Huang Jiahui by half moku. But is too early still."

The implications of that were probably better left unexplored, so Isumi left them alone. Instead, he said, "It doesn't always have to be go, you know." His fingers played with the soft strands of Le Ping's hair. He thought the boy was getting some sort of comfort from it, so he kept doing it. "Come here for a visit any time you want. You know how to look up my match schedules, so you can choose a time that's convenient. Or I suppose I should go back to China for another visit. Li-sensei will be wondering whether I've forgotten his kindness in letting me stay and study."

Le Ping gave him a strange look that was impossible to read. "Right now, go is only thing there is," he said. "Can only be about go. But you always welcome coming China even so, though I have room with Zhao now, so you probably staying with Yang Hai again unless I manage bribing Zhao into going to visit family in Guangdong."

"Go's important," Isumi said, nodding his agreement. "Le Ping and Yang Hai are important too, though." He patted Le Ping's head again, failing to notice just how often he was doing that lately. "More hot chocolate?"

Le Ping smiled again, a little less forlornly this time, and held out his empty cup for a refill. "Okay. Then maybe food after that."

"Sure," Isumi agreed, glad that the crisis seemed to have passed.

***

It wasn't until considerably later, when Le Ping was (yet again) curled up against Isumi with his arms around Isumi's waist that Isumi realized to his horror that he was back to stroking Le Ping's hair and Le Ping's face was burrowed into his shoulder. On the third consecutive night of this behavior on his guest's part, Isumi had become so accustomed to it that he hadn't even protested when a sleepy Le Ping had snuggled into his side--and now he was stroking the boy's hair and Le Ping's breath was tickling his shoulder and this all seemed perfectly acceptable until he actively thought about it. And even after thinking about it, his hand kept running through the soft mass of Le Ping's hair until he ordered himself to stop being ridiculous.

Despite his many claims to himself and others that Le Ping was still a child, all Isumi could think of now was how much the boy had grown up, and how funny it was that he still looked so much like Waya even though he was now a good five centimeters taller. And then Isumi froze, because a very strange and unsettling thought was insinuating itself into his mind, the only thing that made any sort of logical sense under the circumstances.

 _Wait a minute... I like Waya?!!?_


	4. Delusion

_I like Waya?!!?_

The thought disturbed Isumi a lot less than the thought of liking Le Ping, so he focused on it. After all, just because he couldn't help stroking Le Ping's hair, and he didn't mind when Le Ping was curled up and snuggling him ...

Well, all right, Isumi wasn't sure if he liked Waya, but... all the same, it couldn't be that he liked Le Ping. Le Ping was too young, for heaven's sake--only fifteen. It was absolutely despicable of Isumi to be attracted to Le Ping. Fortunately for Isumi, he wasn't. It was just that Le Ping reminded him so much of Waya, that was all. There was just one problem--Isumi was pretty sure Waya was straight. Waya liked girls; he might not have been as bad as Yang Hai with the various pop idols, but at least Waya knew some of their _names_.

 _Of course_ , Isumi thought with a measure of relief. That was probably why this was happening. If Isumi knew Waya wasn't and couldn't be interested in him, it was only plausible that Le Ping was serving as a sort of impossible substitute for Waya. Now that he understood where these undesirable impulses had come from, it was easier to tell himself how wrong it all was.

Le Ping murmured in his sleep, tightening his arms around Isumi, and Isumi patted Le Ping's head almost before he could help himself. Le Ping was cute and completely open, Isumi thought fondly. Almost like a child. It was only natural to mistake childish affection for love when one didn't know the difference. Now that he was thinking logically, Isumi remembered how Le Ping's face had looked after the match with Kim, how it had looked that morning, how it had looked after the first match against Oka. Le Ping had looked pained, even crushed. And when Le Ping had proclaimed his determination to win, Isumi had seen it for the bravado it surely had been. Putting a brave face on a bad situation; _oh Le Ping,_ Isumi thought fondly, stroking Le Ping's hair again.

Who wouldn't have wanted to comfort Le Ping in that situation? It was only natural to hug a child that was hurting. Even if Le Ping had grown physically, he was still a young child inside. _I'm not in love with Le Ping,_ Isumi told himself. _That's not what this is. He's too young. I love him as if he were a little brother._ He told himself that, closing his eyes again, and this time it wasn't long before he was asleep, Le Ping's head pillowed against him.

***

There was a buzz of excitement around the match hall the next day. The prize could be decided with this game, and Japan had a good chance at taking it home at last after several consecutive failures.

Isumi brought Le Ping to the hall as early as he could, mostly in an attempt to spend as little time alone with the boy as possible. It was much easier to convince himself of his rationalization when Le Ping was alert and chattering animatedly to various members of the Chinese delegation, looking exactly like Waya had a few years ago. Yang Hai lifted an eyebrow towards Isumi, but Isumi avoided meeting his friend's eyes and used checking on the Japanese team as an excuse to escape while Le Ping was occupied. It felt a little like he was running away, but he wasn't capable of dealing with Yang Hai and deflecting endless insinuations right now.

If Isumi had been looking for a distraction, the Japanese delegation certainly provided one--walking into the backstage lounge assigned to them was like walking into a miniature war zone very reminiscent of the one in the Go Institute lobby on Friday morning. Isumi knew his countrymen better than anyone, so he wasn't very surprised to see Shindou and Touya facing off across the room, with Oka standing between them, trying to hide behind the curtain of her bangs and look diminutive.

"I was only _saying,_ " Shindou was growling, "that she should watch out for a second-line invasion in the mid-game, because that is what Ko would do, and I would hate to see her lose!"

"She isn't going to lose, Shindou!" Touya insisted. "Unlike _some_ people, she _won_ her game on Friday!"

"Hey!" protested first board Shouji, who was sitting on the couch with third board Yamamura.

"She is perfectly confident without your advice!" Touya continued relentlessly, ignoring Shouji entirely. Oka didn't look particularly confident just then, but Touya seemed not to notice.

"That game wasn't against Kim! I don't like the look of that kid! He smirks just like Ko! He'll never let her live it down! She has to win!"

"STOP PRESSURING HER, INGRATE!"

"OH, LIKE YOU'RE NOT PRESSURING HER!"

"SHE'S NOT YOUR STUDENT TO PRESSURE!"

"OH YEAH? AND WHO, EXACTLY, TUTORED HER WHEN YOU HAD THAT COLD IN MARCH AND COULDN'T GET OUT OF BED!?"

"I COULD HAVE GOTTEN UP, SHINDOU! YOU FORBADE ME TO GO!"

"I DIDN'T WANT OKA TO GET SICK BEFORE THE PRELIMINARY! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL FOR MY FORESIGHT!"

"Young love," Kuwabara said, wheezing and cackling. Isumi hadn't noticed him before; he stiffened a little, but Kuwabara didn't seem to be targeting Isumi for the moment. "Ohohoho! Why weren't you this exuberant in your youth, Ogata-kun?"

Hand on the doorknob, having just arrived, Ogata merely looked around, met the eyes of the three in turn, nodded, and then turned to leave, not acknowledging Kuwabara at all.

"Running away again, Ogata-kun?" Kuwabara said, smirking.

"Duty, Kuwabara-sensei," Ogata said smoothly, withdrawing quickly.

"Is that so?" Kuwabara said, lighting his cigarette and wheezing contentedly.

Isumi sighed, laying a hand on Shindou's shoulder just as Shindou was about to walk towards Touya and possibly cause him bodily harm. "Shindou," he said, and Shindou turned.

"Isumi-san!" Shindou said. Isumi had broken up enough of these shouting matches that his hand on Shindou's shoulder was enough to have the younger player restraining his temper. He spared one last glare in Touya's direction, then looked around the room. "Hey, where's the mini Waya?"

"Did you lose your _rival,_ Isumi-kun?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kuwabara-sensei," Isumi said politely in greeting, unable to pretend any longer that he hadn't noticed Kuwabara. "Le Ping is with the Chinese delegation. They're in the main hall, if you wished to speak with them?" He hoped fervently that Kuwabara would take the bait and go, though he somehow he doubted that was likely. He turned back to Shindou, eyes scanning the room. "Shindou, where's Waya?"

Shindou shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he overslept. He'll get here eventually."

"Maybe he's wherever Yashiro-san is," Shouji piped up. "He hasn't been around to yell at Oka about Kim yet."

"He did that yesterday," Yamamura said. "I saw him."

"I am so glad I am not playing second board," Shouji said with a snicker.

"You know what!" Oka finally exploded. "Half a moku! It was just half a moku! Clearly that half a moku was some horrible mistake on my part and you should have been the one playing second! I want no part in this demented rivalry! I'll beat Kim or I won't, and no matter how many people yell at me, the result won't change!"

Isumi's head was starting to ache. Sometimes it was hard to believe these people were the current and future hope of Japanese go. "Do your best, Oka-san," he said, taking a deep breath. "We'll all be supporting you."

"Yes," Touya said with a glare at Shindou. "Unlike _certain people,_ the rest of us believe in you."

As Shindou exploded again, Isumi rubbed his temples and decided perhaps leaving would be the best course of action. He was saved by the entrance of a member of the organizing committee. "Is everyone ready? It's time for the representatives to be seated."

Kuwabara wheezed in private amusement as they filed out, Shindou and Touya still bickering. Isumi decided it would be better not to ask.

***

He looked for Waya throughout the course of the tense game between Japan and Korea. However, Waya was nowhere to be found in the hushed crowd. Occasionally, Isumi would involuntarily look over at Le Ping, sitting beside him; he managed to catch himself before anyone else noticed, though once he thought perhaps Yang Hai might have seen. He wouldn't have seated himself next to Le Ping if he'd been able to excuse himself. However, Le Ping had grabbed his arm and dragged Isumi to those seats almost literally, and it hadn't been possible to change seats after that.

He continued to look for Waya, but when the game ended two to one in Korea's favor, Waya still wasn't anywhere to be seen; he was neither in the crowd of Japanese players congratulating Shouji for his extremely successful game against Hong, nor hanging back away from the crowds. Even as everyone started dispersing, discussing the possible match-ups for tomorrow's doubles exhibition game and the doubled prize money that would roll over into next year's tournament, the only head of familiar messy red hair in the room belonged to Le Ping. Where had Waya gone? Isumi wondered. He might have expected Shindou to forget to call or notify someone if he was expected somewhere, but Waya had always been good at keeping Isumi notified if he was going anywhere else.

It wasn't until the next day when Isumi's name was pulled for the exhibition game and Waya was still missing that Isumi became much more worried. As soon as it had been possible to leave the room, he'd done so, pulling out his cellphone to call Waya while keeping an eye on the proceedings inside the room through the glass pane set in the door.

 _"Thank you for your call, but the number you have dialed is not currently being answered. After the beep, please leave your name and a brief message."_ Voicemail. Isumi wondered if Waya had merely neglected his phone. It had happened in the past, though it was rare.

"Waya? It's Isumi. The exhibition match-ups have been announced--I'm playing with Yang Hai against Ko Yongha and Yashiro-kun. The game's about to start--where are you? I hope you'll be able to make it." Then he had to put the phone away, because Yang Hai was already climbing the stairs to the stage and Ko had already taken his seat, smiling with feigned benevolence at his selected partner. Yashiro looked like he'd rather die than take the chair next to his.

Isumi allowed himself a moment to feel sorry for Yashiro before he focused his mind on the game to come. Ko Yongha was a formidable opponent, and Yashiro was as daring and brilliant as Shindou on the _goban_. Isumi would have to make sure he didn't let Yang Hai down. Though Isumi was reluctant to drop the issue, for now, Waya would have to wait.

***

After the game, Isumi had dutifully accepted all the congratulations at Yang Hai's side. To be fair, he thought that if their opponents hadn't been quite so focused on fighting each other instead of Yang Hai and Isumi, things might have been different. Ko Yongha's brilliance would only go so far with Yashiro sabotaging him every step of the way. But despite the definitive victory, he had to admit to a feeling of relief when the foreign delegations finally finished checking in at the airport.

Actually, Le Ping was unexpectedly well-behaved. Too well-behaved. It was more than a little unsettling to notice how quiet Le Ping was, especially when one recalled how things were when the Chinese delegation had arrived. Then, Le Ping couldn't seem to stop clinging to Isumi at all; now he hadn't tried to cling to Isumi once, and had instead spent most of the time by Yang Hai's side. Yang Hai, in turn, kept giving Isumi interested looks. (Kuwabara was, too, but Isumi found it easier to ignore the Honinbou than Yang Hai.)

When it was time to say their goodbyes, Le Ping said them too politely, using awkward and slightly inappropriate keigo, then absurdly stuck out a hand for Isumi to shake instead of hugging him. Yang Hai met Isumi's eyes with a smirk in the background and then clapped a hand on Isumi's back jovially (proprietorially, Isumi thought) and wished him all the best. It was all over far too quickly for Isumi, who hadn't quite re-acclimatized himself to Le Ping's sudden withdrawal. When Le Ping's messy red hair had vanished around the corner--not even a wave towards Isumi as he left, though he had been watching for it--Isumi had felt a curious pang of melancholy. He decided to ignore it, compartmentalizing it away as he did during go games. He just needed to get back into his daily rhythm. That was all. Everything was going to make much more sense without Le Ping invading his apartment and his bed.

With all this in his mind, Isumi sat in the coach, two seats to himself, while Kurata-sensei and Shinoda-sensei chatted about Oka and Shouji's achievements. Shindou and Touya had tried to engage Isumi in conversation, but Isumi's responses had been slow and somewhat unrelated. Touya at least had sensed that Isumi wasn't likely to be a very good conversationalist at the moment, and had steered the conversation away. Now they were arguing over their mentees and who was the better of the two.

Isumi missed having a shock of red hair beside him. He must have gotten too used to Waya, Isumi thought. He tried Waya's phone once more and got the same impersonal message. He sighed and hung up. Of all times for his friend to vanish off the face of the earth, this was not the most convenient one. Not that he knew exactly what he intended to say, but he hoped that it would come to him once he could see Waya and sort things out.

One more time, then.

"Yes, hello?"

"Waya!" Isumi said, surprised--he hadn't actually expected an answer.

"It's not Waya," the voice said, and Isumi flushed. The voice was too feminine.

"I--I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't know he had company." A girl, no less! Was that what Waya had missed the matches and contacts for? Isumi hadn't known Waya to ever put his girlfriends before go, though. Was this serious, then? But how had Waya hidden her from Isumi all this while?

"Who is this-- oh, Isumi-san!" the voice said cheerfully. "This is Morishita Shigeko. How are you?"

Morishita's daughter? _Waya, what did you get yourself into?_ Isumi thought with a groan. He didn't want to have to protect Waya from an angry Morishita; they'd seen him rant about Touya Akira before. Isumi didn't really want to see Morishita disown his favorite pupil... though if one thought about it, perhaps Morishita might welcome the match...

"...sick," the voice said.

"I'm sorry," Isumi said, realizing he'd missed whatever she'd just said. "Could you please repeat that?"

"My father sent us over to check on Waya-kun," she repeated. "My brother's cooking something right now. Waya's quite sick. He's been sick since yesterday."

Oh. "Thank you for telling me," Isumi said. "Will you be there much longer? We've only just left Narita half an hour ago, and it'll take another hour to get to Tokyo. I'll come by after we get back and take care of him."

"You don't have to hurry," Morishita Shigeko said. Isumi could imagine her sunny smile--Waya had mentioned it a few times, always with a look of amazement on his face and sometimes accompanied with a _Wow, Isumi-san, she really grew up nicely, didn't she?_ "My father told us to stay and take care of him for a little while until Waya-kun's mother gets off work. She's going to take care of him. You don't have to trouble yourself, Isumi-san."

Letting the Morishita children take care of Waya wouldn't be any trouble? But if Isumi went over, Morishita might mention the insistence the next time they met, and Isumi did not want to offend Waya's teacher. "I... see..." he said, trying to think.

"Don't worry!" she said again, and laughed. Isumi could hear the sound of some sort of pot banging against a stove in the background, and then a hiss. "Whoops. I need to help nii-san. Take care of yourself, Isumi-san. Perhaps we'll see you soon!" And with that, the line was disconnected.

***

Three days later, Waya called just as Isumi was leaving the Institute for the evening. "Isumi-san," he said, sounding a little hoarse but unchanged otherwise. "Shigeko-san said you called. Sorry--we didn't want you getting sick too. My mom's been taking care of me. Man, I've forgotten how nice it was to have someone else do the chores. I should get sick more often and have her come stay once in a while. Anyway, how have you been?"

"I've been all right," Isumi said. He could hear Waya tapping away on a keyboard. "Are you playing net go?"

"Yeah," Waya said, sounding a little tired. "I haven't played in almost a week. That was almost as bad as not having any energy to sit up."

"Would you like me to come over for a game?"

"Sure! But wait--I don't want you catching this. You wanna play net go instead, Isumi-san? Shindou knows how to play. He can help you log on."

"It's all right," Isumi said. He wasn't one for computers. "I'll come by later. Or tomorrow," he amended, glancing at his watch. It was too late to go today if Waya was still unwell and in need of rest. "Open the windows--you should air out your room. I'll come see you tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

"Is everything all right, Isumi-san?" Waya asked. "You sound a little strange. Take care of yourself. Don't you get sick too."

"I'm fine," Isumi told him. He was relieved to hear from Waya, for one thing, though if he were honest with himself, he felt pretty calm for someone talking to his supposed romantic interest. "I should be the one to tell you to take care of yourself--catching a cold in the middle of summer."

"Yeah, this totally sucks," Waya said, and Isumi could imagine his grimace. "Rotten timing. I missed your exhibition game, too. Got your message, though. How did it go?"

"We won, though it wasn't a very good game," Isumi admitted. "Yashiro-kun was playing poorly."

"I'll bet," Waya said with a hoarse laugh. "Man, I hope someone got pictures of him." The hoarse laugh became a cough.

That sounded quite alarming. "You need to rest, not talk on the phone," Isumi said firmly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure," Waya agreed easily. "Should be fun. See you, Isumi-san."

"Good night," Isumi said, and hung up.

The walk home was uneventful after that. The summer air was beginning to thicken. As Isumi let himself into his one-room apartment, he wondered why the place felt so large and empty that night.

***

He'd been tossing and turning restlessly for what felt like hours, drifting in and out of wakefulness as he listened to the cicadas outside. They were very loud that night, Isumi thought, turning onto his side again. His futon felt too large. He wondered what Le Ping was doing now. The flight would have been short, and by now both the Chinese and Korean delegations would have arrived safely (well, he hadn't heard anything about any plane accidents, in any case, so they must have). Le Ping hadn't won either game; Isumi wondered if he should ask Yang Hai to keep a closer eye on the boy.

Of course, Isumi thought, there was no need. Yang Hai already watched over Le Ping a lot. Le Ping had complained many times to Isumi, actually, irritated that someone who wasn't his brother was acting like one. Funny how Le Ping hadn't complained when Isumi took care of him, though. Or perhaps he had complained to Yang Hai? Playing both sides against the other? In spite of himself, Isumi smiled. How like Le Ping, and yet how unlike. No, Le Ping wouldn't. Somehow, Isumi was sure of this.

And why was he thinking about Le Ping when he should be thinking about Waya? This was immensely worrisome. Waya was sick, after all. One needed to check up on him often. Isumi reached for his cellphone and dialed.

After several rings, the line connected. "Hmm?" Said Waya's extremely sleepy voice. "Wha... Isumi-san? It's..." a pause and a rustle, "three in the morning?"

Was it? Isumi looked at his phone's time display, and then blanched. It was. "I'm so sorry," he said, contrite. "Please, go back to bed. I didn't mean to wake you."

"'M awake now," Waya said and yawned audibly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all," Isumi said, soothingly. "I'm sorry. I didn't look at the time. Go back to bed, Waya, and I'll talk to you in the morning instead."

"If you're calling me at three in the morning," Waya said stubbornly, sounding more awake by the moment, "something is wrong. Especially if you have no idea what time it is. Can you just... not talk around it and tell me and then I can go back to sleep instead of worrying about you and whatever... crisis is enough to have you calling an invalid in the middle of the night?"

Waya was hardly an invalid, but Isumi knew it was his fault for calling so late. "It's nothing," he said, trying to think of something to say to ease Waya's suspicion. Waya had always been just a little too perceptive to things like this. "I don't want to bother you with something so..." He searched mentally for a word.

"You've already started with the bothering, so you can continue since I'm up anyway," Waya told him, then gave a short cough. "Seriously, what?"

Isumi sighed. There was nothing for it. "Well, I... you see... " If he didn't say anything soon, Waya would either become irritated or concerned, neither of which Isumi relaly wished at the moment. "Le Ping reminds me of you."

There was silence over the line while Waya processed this. Then Waya said with mock patience, "Okay... that's kind of been obvious since you came back from China that one time and ruffled my hair. I'll agree it's a little creepy how he's a mini clone with Mandarin language settings, but probably not enough to keep you up all night?"

"It's not just that," Isumi said. He flushed, even though he knew Waya couldn't see. "You... you know how you kept thinking about Morishita-sensei's daughter?"

"Uh," said Waya. "Okay. I'm lost. What does Shigeko-san have to do with Le Ping?"

"Nothing at all," Isumi said hastily. He didn't need Waya misunderstanding. "I just think I shouldn't be thinking about someone so young all the time merely because he's a convenient substitute for you. It isn't fair to Le Ping at all."

"Uh," said Waya again. "Gimme a break, Isumi-san. I'm half asleep. What? You're calling me to discuss the fact that you've suddenly realized you're attracted to the kid?"

"No, don't misunderstand!" Isumi said desperately. "I must be thinking about him because I'm attracted to you!"

Ominous silence greeted that statement. Just as Isumi began to fear that he had been disconnected, the ominous silence was replaced with hysterical laughter with coughs interspersed liberally between the peals. "Oh, Isumi-san," Waya managed, and promptly hung up.

It took a moment for Isumi to realize what the sudden silence meant. "Waya?" he asked in slight disbelief. But no, there was no Waya, only the default screen of his cellphone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hikaru and Akira should not technically have students yet. They are really too young. But we think they tutored those kids as Insei, and then when they passed, they just kind of... kept coming over, so they kept them (like pets! XDDD. Ogata has goldfish. Shindou and Touya have... er, Insei. Or young pros.) They are probably allowed to come over for games and have dinner and such. They know more about Touya and Shindou's private life than anyone (Oka takes pity and cooks sometimes when Touya looks like he might kill if he sees more instant ramen).
> 
> \- Aiwritingfic wanted Shige-chan, Chaineddove wanted Shigeko-chan; in the end we settled for the Morishita-sensei-approved Shigeko-san. ^_^


	5. Correspondence

_E-mail from Waya Yoshitaka to Isumi Shinichirou, June 3, 2005:_

Isumi-san,

Sorry, that was probably kind of abrupt a couple nights ago. But give me a break, it was late and you were being particularly stupid. I haven't heard from you in three days, are you still mad? I'll buy you sushi or something to make up for it, come on. Give me a call already.

-W

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Waya Yoshitaka, June 4, 2005:_

Waya,

Thanks for not laughing yesterday. See you tomorrow after your matches--same time, same place?

Isumi

* * *

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Waya Yoshitaka, June 12, 2005:_

Isumi said WHAT? -H

_E-mail from Waya Yoshitaka to Shindou Hikaru, June 12, 2005:_

If you tell anyone I'll kill you.  
-W

* * *

_E-mail from Touya Akira to Shindou Hikaru, July 20, 2005:_

Shindou:

Kindly refrain from sending me extraneous and unnecessary information. I am not interested in Waya-san and Isumi-san's relationship, real or imagined. Besides, I don't see any difference in the way they act.

Touya Akira

* * *

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Waya Yoshitaka, August 2, 2005:_

Hey Waya, I know you're busy with your boyfriend, but you realize you owe me ramen! I'm sure you have better things to do, but you should have some honor and pay up! -H

_E-mail from Waya Yoshitaka to Shindou Hikaru, August 3, 2005:_

I'm going to kill you. WHO HAVE YOU BEEN TALKING TO? An entire crowd of little girl insei started blushing and giggling when we walked by yesterday.

-W

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Waya Yoshitaka, August 3, 2005:_

I have no idea what you're talking about. Me? Tell someone? Besides, it's sort of true, right? Does Shigeko-san know yet? -H

_E-mail from Waya Yoshitaka to Shindou Hikaru, August 3, 2005:_

You are so dead.

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Touya Akira, August 4, 2005:_

Touya, sorry about the game today, can we cancel? My mother insists I stay in bed, and anyway I can't see so well. -H

_E-mail from Touya Akira to Shindou Hikaru, August 4, 2005:_

Shindou:

What do you mean you can't see? What's wrong? Are you sick?

Touya Akira

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Touya Akira, August 4, 2005:_

Black eye. Don't ask. I'll see you tomorrow. -H

* * *

_Excerpt 1 from Netgo conversation log, September 15, 2005:_

[21:03] Sea_Sun_Surf: who's this?  
[21:03] zelda: Waya Yoshitaka  
[21:03] zelda: We've met a few times in Japan  
[21:03] Sea_Sun_Surf: oh, the jpnese le ping  
[21:03] Sea_Sun_Surf: why are you msging me here?  
[21:04] Sea_Sun_Surf: and how is isumi?  
[21:04] zelda: Isumi-san is driving me crazy  
[21:04] zelda: DO SOMETHING  
[21:04] Sea_Sun_Surf: ?  
[21:04] Sea_Sun_Surf: pls explain  
[21:05] zelda: I am not Le Ping  
[21:05] zelda: You can tell him so  
[21:06] zelda: He's being an idiot  
[21:06] zelda: And if he keeps acting like he's trying to date me, I am going to have some problems  
[21:07] Sea_Sun_Surf: you're dating isumi?  
[21:07] zelda: I AM NOT DATING ISUMI-SAN!  
[21:07] zelda: I AM SO TIRED OF TELLING PEOPLE THAT!  
[21:08] Sea_Sun_Surf: OH  
[21:08] Sea_Sun_Surf: haha  
[21:08] Sea_Sun_Surf: that explains much  
[21:08] Sea_Sun_Surf: what do they put in jpn water, and does isumi drink too much of it?  
[21:08] Sea_Sun_Surf: well at least i understand what's going on  
[21:08] Sea_Sun_Surf: so, isumi's decided he's dating you?  
[21:08] zelda: Isumi-san has lost his mind  
[21:09] zelda: He doesn't like me like that  
[21:09] zelda: It's obvious he has a thing for the kid  
[21:09] zelda: Do something, since he listens to you  
[21:09] Sea_Sun_Surf: he must be missing le ping too much  
[21:10] Sea_Sun_Surf: so you think he listens to me huh  
[21:10] Sea_Sun_Surf: hmm  
[21:12] Sea_Sun_Surf: play a game with me, waya-kun  
[21:12] zelda: You're avoiding the subject  
[21:12] Sea_Sun_Surf: if you do well i'll talk to isumi about you  
[21:14] zelda: Fine  
[21:14] zelda: I'll take black  
[21:14] Sea_Sun_Surf: after you

_Excerpt 2 from Netgo conversation log, September 15, 2005:_

[21:39] Sea_Sun_Surf: heh  
[21:39] Sea_Sun_Surf: not bad  
[21:39] Sea_Sun_Surf: thanks for the game  
[21:39] Sea_Sun_Surf: and the win heh  
[21:39] Sea_Sun_Surf: i'm on le ping's side, of course i'll talk to isumi  
[21:40] Sea_Sun_Surf: btw, why zelda?  
[21:40] Sea_Sun_Surf: wouldn't link be more appropriate?  
*** zelda signed off September 15 21:40

  


* * *

_Personal diary of Isumi Shinichirou, October 3, 2005:_

If it never was a relationship to begin with, I suppose there's no point in calling it a break-up. Waya needs Morishita-sensei's daughter, that's very clear. He was never interested in me to begin with, and it's better this way. Strange. I was told when a relationship ended it would hurt, but I only feel relief. Am I that cold and unfeeling?

Tomorrow I play Waya. I shouldn't think about this too much. I wonder how Le Ping's go is doing.

* * *

_E-mail from Yang Hai to Isumi Shinichirou, October 10, 2005:_

isumi-kun,

the weather here in yun'nan continues to cause me despair. next time, i'm spending my precious vacation days in hk. more idols/merch to buy/sell. i'll be online on oct 15--let's play some go. been a while since we've had a match.

have you called le ping recently? he hasn't stopped moping since we got back from jpn. wtever you said to him, don't be too harsh. even if le ping offended you, i'm sure he didn't mean anything. you know he really does like you, and i think he's actually serious about something for once. give him a break, he's just a kid who doesn't know any better. i'll teach him the intricacies of courtship and he can properly shower you with hearts and romance next time, okay?

yh

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Yang Hai, October 11, 2005:_

Yang Hai-san,

Please take care; I hear Chinese winters can be harsh. What time will you be online? I'm free from 7pm.

Please tell Le Ping to make sure he's warm, too.

Isumi

_Excerpt from Netgo conversation log, October 15, 2005:_

[19:14] Sea_Sun_Surf: you should tell him yourself, you know  
[19:14] Isumi_S: Who?  
[19:14] Sea_Sun_Surf: don't be stupid, isumi-kun  
[19:15] Sea_Sun_Surf: you know who  
[19:16] Isumi_S: It's your turn, Yang Hai-san.  
[19:19] Sea_Sun_Surf: there  
[19:19] Sea_Sun_Surf: now, as i was saying, stop being so stubborn  
[19:19] Sea_Sun_Surf: i know you can be, but you shouldn't in this case  
[19:19] Sea_Sun_Surf: what's wrong with le ping?  
[19:20] Sea_Sun_Surf: he's good yunnan stock like me, you know.  
[19:25] Sea_Sun_Surf: you know that was a joke, right?  
[19:25] Isumi_S: Yang Hai-san ...  
[19:25] Sea_Sun_Surf: don't make me feel like an old matchmaker, isumi-kun  
[19:26] Sea_Sun_Surf: why won't you call?  
[19:26] Sea_Sun_Surf: make the kid feel better.  
[19:26] Sea_Sun_Surf: his go's been in a slump.  
[19:26] Isumi_S: What's wrong?  
[19:29] Sea_Sun_Surf: isumi-kun, if you were here, i'd hit you.

_E-mail from Le Ping to Yang Hai, October 15, 2005:_

Yang Hai,

ISUMI CALLED~! When are you coming back? I need your advice!

Le Ping

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Yang Hai, October 16, 2005:_

Yang Hai-san,

Le Ping's match record has been impressive--why did you lie to me about a slump?

Isumi

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Yang Hai, October 30, 2005:_

Yang Hai-san,

Did you get my last e-mail?

Isumi

* * *

_E-mail from Hong Suyong to Shindou Hikaru, November 10, 2005:_

Shindou,

I hope you're well. It was good to play you again in the third Samsung Cup round last week. You've improved again, but this time I outdid you! Of course, Yongha knocked me out two rounds later, and now I owe him a favor. Don't ask me why, but he wants Yashiro-san's contact information. Before you say no, realize he'll make my life hell if he doesn't get it, he'll find some way to get it anyway, and also remember what I walked in on the evening of the banquet at the Institute. I don't really want to say anything about that, but you know how things go. You wouldn't give it to me otherwise, would you?

Sorry,

Hong Suyong

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Hong Suyong, November 11, 2005:_

You've been hanging out with that bastard way too much. Low blow. I'll forward it to you in a second, and I wash my hands of all of this. -H

_E-mail from Yashiro Kiyoharu to his entire address book, November 16, 2005:_

OKAY, WHO THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO GIVE THAT KOREAN BASTARD MY PHONE NUMBER!?!? I'M GOING TO BURY WHOEVER'S RESPONSIBLE.

_E-mail from Touya Akira to Shindou Hikaru, November 16, 2005:_

Shindou:

Please tell me you have nothing to do with this.

Touya Akira

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Touya Akira, November 16, 2005:_

Who, me? Would I do something insane like that? Besides, having my nose almost broken once this year was enough, thanks. Are we still on for dinner tomorrow? -H

_E-mail from Touya Akira to Shindou Hikaru, November 16, 2005:_

Shindou:

I hate to state the obvious, but you are _always_ doing insane things. I'll pick you up at six. Try not to die.

Touya Akira

* * *

_Birthday card postmarked December 8, 2005:_

Dear Le Ping,

Happy 16th Birthday! I hope you have a wonderful day. Do you have this book yet? I consulted Yang Hai-san first, but if you already have a copy, please let me know and I will send you a different one.

Many happy returns,

Isumi Shinichirou

  
_E-mail from Le Ping to Isumi Shinichirou, December 15, 2005:_

Dear Isumi,

Thank you for sending card and book for my birthday! Very exciting when getting them yesterday, then ended up reading all night, so only sending you e-mail now. Never reading this book before, if you will believe! Some very interesting strategy to think about, and puzzle on page 74 taking about half an hour before finding answer. Former Meijin still so strong! He coming to Beijing every once in awhile for workshops still, so maybe I playing him sometime soon! Will probably make that scary face at me, but I will be brave!

I seeing your playing record very good this year. One more game for finals Kisei, yes? Then maybe everyone start calling you "sensei" and bowing when you coming through corridor. You probably look very nice in the hakama like Touya-sensei wears~! Send a picture, I only seeing you in Japanese Go magazines when I order them or internet!

Glad you stop ignoring me now. I was starting to think that maybe I doing something wrong.

Le Ping

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Le Ping, December 16, 2005:_

Dear Le Ping,

Your Japanese has improved a lot! I'm very happy to hear you liked it. If you like reading Touya-sensei's books, I'll send you more for Christmas. The Kisei qualifiers have only just finished. Unfortunately, I won't be challenging this year, but the Honinbou League has just begun, and the first match of the Meijin qualifiers begins in January. Good luck in your matches with Touya-sensei; he's not scary at all, and every match with him is an excellent learning experience. He's really very kind. Don't be afraid of him! Yang Hai is Touya-sensei's friend--I'm sure he can introduce you.

Touya-sensei and the older pros wear hakamas to tournaments, but most younger pros wear suits; I do, too. I'll send you a picture from my shodan series--I'm sure you've seen it already, but as my mother made many copies, please feel free to keep it for yourself. Expect it in the mail with the books by Touya-sensei.

Please don't think I was ignoring you! As you can see, I've been very busy with matches lately. I apologize if I hurt your feelings, and I'll try to be more prompt with my replies. I hope you will forgive me?

Isumi Shinichirou

_E-mail from Le Ping to Isumi Shinichirou, December 17, 2005:_

Dear Isumi,

Already forgiven. I am just very happy to hearing from you again! Yang Hai is teasing, saying I spend more time using his computer lately than he is, but typing in Japanese is hard enough without having to get permission to use public computers--the line always long, and Zhao Shi reading over my shoulder. Besides, Yang Hai use two computers, I can use one. He probably hiding some scary science project to take over China or the world using netgo program, or maybe just some girl who send him e-mail, who knows? Now he looking over my shoulder telling me that children should be minding their own business. Hmph, I not a child anymore, already sixteen!

Now he laugh at me and going back to other computer in the corner.

Too bad about Kisei, but next year you are sure to win some title! Your go is strong!

Le Ping

* * *

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Le Ping, February 20, 2006:_

Dear Le Ping,

How are you? I haven't heard from you since your last e-mail two weeks ago, and your match schedule hasn't seemed very busy. Is everything all right?

Isumi Shinichirou

_E-mail from Le Ping to Isumi Shinichirou, February 28, 2006_

Dear Isumi,

Sorry for the worry, but everything fine. Remember I telling you once how the line for public computers very long? Usually even with light schedule, it difficult to get one long enough to write. I can't use Yang Hai's computer now, because last time I come into his room without knocking he have pants around ankles, and really, now I can't help but always wondering if this why his keyboard sticky that one time, so I don't want to touch it anymore. Scary, he should learn to lock the door.

Anyway, maybe I getting my own computer eventually, but for now probably I will not write so often for awhile. Hope everything is good and you still winning your matches!

Le Ping

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Yang Hai, March 1, 2006:_

Yang Hai-san,

What were you doing the last time Le Ping asked to use your computer? His e-mails have become so infrequent.

Isumi

_E-mail from Yang Hai to Isumi Shinichirou, March 2, 2006:_

isumi-kun,

it might be better if i don't tell you. i'm a man, you know. i have needs, too, and unfortunately, you are occupied with le ping. ^_~

by the way, hasn't his jpnese improved tremendously? he studies so hard--you should see him. be proud of your boyfriend!

yh

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Yang Hai, March 3, 2006:_

Yang Hai-san,

Please apologize to Le Ping immediately. He seems very upset by it. And PLEASE remember to lock your door in the future.

Yes, his Japanese has indeed improved greatly. I'm sure it's thanks to his teacher--perhaps I should take Chinese lessons from you, too? Also, please stop calling him my boyfriend. If you will excuse my frankness, Le Ping isn't like you, even if you are both from Yun'nan.

If I recall correctly, we're playing Netgo tomorrow at 7pm, right? I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but could we change it to the day after tomorrow, same time? There is a dinner event at the Go Institute tomorrow, and I'm concerned it will last until late at night, especially since Kurata-sensei is arranging the menu.

Isumi

_Personal diary of Isumi Shinichirou, March 3, 2006:_

LP's recent e-mails remind me of how young he is. He's still a child, no matter how much he protests the fact. After all, he was so traumatized after entering YH's room unannounced to find YH ... All right, granted, anyone would be traumatized by that sight. Still, LP's far too young to see it.

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Le Ping, March 3, 2006:_

Dear Le Ping,

I'm sorry to hear that, but it was your fault too. It's very rude to enter other people's room uninvited. Even Yang Hai-san's room. Next time, perhaps you will remember to knock?

Thank you for asking--my matches have been proceeding smoothly so far. I'm looking forward to tomorrow's match with Touya Akira.

I hope Yang Hai-san has apologized?

Isumi Shinichirou

_E-mail from Le Ping to Isumi Shinichirou, March 7, 2006:_

Dear Isumi,

Yes, Yang Hai apologize few days ago, though he laughing while saying sorry, so probably not very sorry at all. And not so much my fault, because he always letting me come in uninvited before. Stupid--even I know to lock door in this situation! Common sense! Yang Hai old enough to know better.

Internet not discussing match with Touya yet, did you win? I know Touya very tough, but Isumi is the best!

Le Ping

_Personal diary of Isumi Shinichirou, March 9, 2006:_

I still haven't decided how to respond to LP's e-mail, and I can't keep him waiting. Maybe it would be better just to skip that part and hope he forgets. Why did I have to think about LP doing that?

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Le Ping, March 10, 2006:_

Dear Le Ping,

By now I'm sure you've seen the discussions--I know the Chinese are talking about it as Yang Hai-san gave me some advice on how I might have further improved my mid-game after the large keima. It was a half-moku victory, and Touya Akira was a very strong opponent. Thankfully, I remain in the challenger pool. My next match will be with Ogata-sensei, though. I'll do my best, but I don't feel very hopeful.

Isumi Shinichirou

* * *

_E-mail from Le Ping to Isumi Shinichirou, May 16, 2006:_

I WILL BE PLAYING FIRST BOARD NEXT WEEK!!!!!!!!

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Le Ping, May 17, 2006:_

Dear Le Ping,

Congratulations! You earned it. Yang Hai-san told me about the wonderful game you played against Zheng Guo-rong. I look forward to reading the kifu! Not only has your go improved--your Japanese has as well. That sentence was perfect. Once again, congratulations. I will be wishing you good luck here, so please do your best!

Isumi Shinichirou

_E-mail from Le Ping to Isumi Shinichirou, May 20, 2006:_

Dear Isumi,

Thank you! I know my Japanese not perfect, but just like other things, I keep trying until eventually I succeed! Yang Hai always say I am so stubborn, but maybe that not so bad. Lately, I realize that even after failing, there always can be way to try again. No more giving up! To start, I will be playing good games in Seoul in a few days, and after that, maybe some other things I give up on will be looking not so bad?

I fly to Korea tomorrow. Too bad Isumi will not be at games to watch!

Le Ping

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Le Ping, May 21, 2006:_

Dear Le Ping,

That's a wonderful attitude, and I'm very happy to see you this way. It's not stubbornness, it's persistence. Did you know that when we first met, I had just suffered from two major defeats? One was by Shindou, and the second was Zhao Shi. In China, though, I learned how to pick myself up when I fall, thanks to Yang Hai-san. I'll tell you about it some time.

Have a good flight, and good luck! I hope you win. Please don't tell the Japanese team I said that, though, or Waya will be very upset with me.

Isumi Shinichirou

* * *

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Isumi Shinichirou, May 23, 2006:_

Isumi-san, just so you know what you're missing, your mini-Waya just wiped the board with Shouji. I'm kind of impressed. Not that he's so mini anymore, but anyway. -H

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Shindou Hikaru, May 26, 2006:_

Shindou,

Congratulations to Japan on a first-place finish. Please don't call Le Ping that--he doesn't like it. He's not mine either. Did you know Le Ping beat Zhao Shi last week? Don't underestimate him--he's improved so much since last year. Japan will have to work hard to make sure China doesn't get the victory in Beijing; Yang Hai-san says he'll eat his hat if Le Ping loses, and to be honest, I have to agree, in Le Ping's age group, he's gotten very strong.

Have you spoken to Waya? The insei are holding a party to celebrate their senpais' win, and Waya volunteered you for the entertainment. He's contacted you about this already, right?

Isumi

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Waya Yoshitaka, May 27, 2006:_

Dammit, Waya.

_E-mail from Waya Yoshitaka to Shindou Hikaru, May 27, 2006:_

You're welcome.

-W

* * *

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Le Ping, May 31, 2006:_

Dear Le Ping,

Congratulations! Though perhaps I shouldn't be congratulating you for beating Japan's first board. I'm sure Yang Hai thinks it's a pity China's second and third board lost. Don't feel bad about your game against Kim Myeongyun--it was well-played.

Would you like to discuss the matches over Netgo? If you would like that, please let me know when would be convenient for you. I look forward to hearing from you!

Isumi Shinichirou

_E-mail from Le Ping to Isumi Shinichirou, June 2, 2006:_

Dear Isumi,

Thank you! Too bad Oka was playing second again, I want a rematch! Maybe next year? And Kim, well, Kim still stronger right now, but at least this time I felt not so stupid as last year. Anyway, congratulations Japan!

Probably I will have a computer on Sunday after nine am, so I will see you in two days! Maybe we can play after discussion? Last time I think was over a year ago, too long.

Le Ping

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Le Ping, June 3, 2006:_

Dear Le Ping,

Of course we can play. I'll see you then.

Isumi Shinichirou

_Excerpt from Netgo conversation log, June 4, 2006:_

[08:55] Isumi_S: Oh, you're early. Good morning!  
[08:56] leaping: Because I want to be sure not to miss you! How are you?  
[08:56] Isumi_S: Don't worry! I'm not going anywhere, I promised to be here.  
[08:56] Isumi_S: I'm fine, and you?  
[08:57] leaping: Good! I win a match against Wei Huilin yesterday, you remember Yang Hai talk about her one time?  
[08:58] leaping: Yang Hai saying before that it still too early for me, so now he owes me his new phone. It has a camera!  
[08:58] Isumi_S: Oh my.  
[08:58] Isumi_S: I feel bad for Yang Hai-san, but congratulations!  
[08:58] Isumi_S: Perhaps some day you will send me pictures taken on your new phone.  
[08:58] Isumi_S: Remember that you can't send them to Japan using SMS, okay? Yang Hai-san will probably be happy to show you how to do it by e-mail.  
[09:00] leaping: I will ask once he finish sulking. I ask for a computer first, but he would not bet it, even though he so sure I would lose!  
[09:01] Isumi_S: I'm sure Yang Hai-san was certain you would win. He talks about you very proudly, almost as if he were your father sometimes.  
[09:02] leaping: Maybe to you! To me, he always calling lazy and teasing about stupid things.  
[09:04] leaping: Yang Hai so not fair, because maybe I lazy a few years ago, but now I work hard! My go is becoming strong! Isumi will agree once we play.  
[09:04] Isumi_S: I'm sure I don't have to wait for us to play, Le Ping. You've gotten much stronger. You should be proud of your progress.  
[09:05] leaping: Better if you see yourself instead of listening to Yang Hai. Maybe we can play now?  
[09:05] Isumi_S: Of course. Would you like black or white?  
[09:05] leaping: I take black. Next time, I play white, okay?  
[09:05] Isumi_S: That's all right. Place your stone and let's begin.

_Excerpt from Netgo conversation log, June 4, 2006:_

[10:49] leaping: I have nothing.  
[10:49] Isumi_S: It was a good game. Would you like to discuss it now?  
[10:50] leaping: Yes, not so bad until I attacked in upper right. Probably too deep against Isumi, no wonder you killed it.  
[10:51] Isumi_S: A small keima at 15-5 would have been more useful. The large keima at 15-6 allowed me to slip another stone past you, and that was very helpful in capturing that group.  
[10:52] leaping: Yang Hai always telling me sometimes my attacks too rash. If I played more defensively there, maybe it end differently. Was almost even up to then.  
[10:53] leaping: I need more practice!  
[10:53] Isumi_S: It was indeed. You've improved so much, Le Ping. Yang Hai must be very proud of your progress. Would you like to play again?  
[10:54] leaping: Yes! One more please!

_Personal diary of Isumi Shinichirou, June 7, 2006:_

Le Ping is doing so well! Yang Hai-san complained when I called him, saying Le Ping should be more respectful towards his teacher, but I could hear Yang Hai was very proud, too, even though he gave away a brand-new phone.

I wish I could be there to congratulate Le Ping in person. I wonder what I should send him to congratulate him on the wins? A computer is too expensive, even though I'm sure he'd appreciate the gift. I don't think I can afford to send computers to other countries, either. Perhaps I could ask Yang Hai-san again. I'm sure Le Ping gets bored of books.

* * *

_Gift card postmarked June 30, 2006:_

Dear Le Ping,

You enjoyed Touya-sensei's book so much I wondered if you would like another one. Be proud of yourself and your progress, and keep up the good work!

Isumi Shinichirou

_Gift card postmarked July 25, 2006:_

Dear Isumi,

Thank you so much for wonderful gift! Every time I read books by Touya-sensei, I find something else I never notice before. This is a double study aid, since also I am reading in Japanese and picking up your grammar a little bit!

Also, I think it my turn to congratulate you! Looking online yesterday, I saw your name listed for semi-finals for Honinbou! Why you never call and tell us this! I think I told you two years ago that you will have this title from the creepy old man, so I very happy to see it come true soon!

To celebrate, I am sending you Chinese language kit which Yang Hai says is not too bad (from him, this probably means it is very good), so next time you visit you can order your own food and also so Yang Hai can make fun of your grammar instead of mine!

Good luck!

Le Ping

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Le Ping, August 16, 2006:_

Dear Le Ping,

Thank you for the Chinese study materials. Now I have no excuse not to improve my Chinese. I shall do my best--you picked up Japanese so quickly, I would feel very ashamed of myself if I didn't make any progress in my own efforts.

I think it's a little too early to celebrate for the Honinbou. I barely managed a half-moku win against Kurata-sensei, and after Kurata-sensei comes Ogata-sensei (again). Our last match in the Meijin qualifiers was not in my favor, though of course, I will do my best. I've learned from it, but I'm certain someone with Ogata-sensei's experience and abilities will prove to be a difficult match. If I win that one, Kuwabara Honinbou will spend all fall watching me ... I'm not sure I want his attention that way!

I must admit, I think the Honinbou would not be an ideal first title match. Since I failed to qualify for the others, however, this is my only chance left. Wish me luck?

Isumi Shinichirou

_E-mail from Le Ping to Isumi Shinichirou, August 19, 2006:_

Dear Isumi,

Good luck good luck good luck good luck! There, good for next four matches! Now you will win and go to finals!

By next week you should have in the mail a Chinese good luck charm. Take it with you to your games, and you are sure to win!

Le Ping

* * *

_E-mail from Kuwabara Honinbou to Ogata Seiji, September 3, 2006:_

Ogata-kun,

You must be losing your touch! Ho ho, I'm going to enjoy playing with this new boy. Such a sweet boy, Isumi-kun; so quiet and deferential. Why aren't you more like him, Ogata-kun? He's so much more likeable than you are. You may still be young, but you're far from deferential, Ogata-kun. Don't let Isumi-kun overtake you again, hmm?

Kuwabara

_E-mail from Kuwabara Honinbou to Ogata Seiji, September 8, 2006:_

Ogata-kun,

Shame on you. You haven't replied to my e-mail yet, but Kurata-kun says you beat him online playing Netgo. Why don't you play with me online, Ogata-kun? Kurata-kun was kind enough to tell me your online server name.

Kuwabara

_E-mail from Ogata Seiji to Kuwabara Honinbou, September 10, 2006:_

Old man,

I'm suitably impressed that someone taught you to use a computer. Please leave me in peace. I'm sure Kurata has time to play you if you wish. Might I remind you that Touya Kouyou-sensei also plays go online? I'm sure you'll find him infinitely more patient with your childish pranks.

OS

_E-mail from Ogata Seiji to Touya Kouyou, September 10, 2006:_

Sensei,

My apologies for the inconvenience, but I've changed my username on the Netgo server. Please do not tell anyone else--I will notify my regular opponents personally. I do not wish this username to become public knowledge.

Humbly yours,  
Ogata Seiji

_E-mail from Touya Kouyou to Ogata Seiji, September 14, 2006:_

Dear Ogata-kun,

Thank you for informing me. Might I share this information with Kuwabara-sensei? He asked me about you today and seemed quite concerned.

Warmest regards,  
Touya Kouyou

_E-mail from Ogata Seiji to Touya Kouyou, September 14, 2006:_

Sensei,

I ask that you please do not give ANYONE my username, or I will be forced to change usernames again.

Humbly yours,  
Ogata Seiji

_E-mail from Touya Kouyou to Ogata Seiji, September 15, 2006:_

Dear Ogata-kun,

Rest assured. I would never give your username to Kuwabara-sensei. I'm afraid it amused me to imagine your expression when reading my e-mail. You have my apologies.

Warmest regards,  
Touya Kouyou

_E-mail from Kuwabara Honinbou to Ogata Seiji, September 20, 2006:_

Ogata-kun,

I still haven't played you yet. Hiding from me? How disappointing. It's a good thing Isumi-kun is so deferential. I suppose I shall just have to persuade him to play with me more often.

Kuwabara

_E-mail from Kuwabara Honinbou to Isumi Shinichirou, September 20, 2006:_

Isumi-kun,

Congratulations on your win over Ogata-kun and the promotion to 8-dan. We should get to know each other--after all, we will be spending a lot of time together soon. I look forward to seeing you in the lobby after your next Oteai.

Kuwabara Honinbou

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Kuwabara Honinbou, September 23, 2006:_

Dear Kuwabara-sensei,

I am pleased and flattered that you consider me worthy of your attention, but I am sorry I must decline your invitation. I'm afraid I will be very busy preparing for our match, as I'm sure you understand. I look forward to October 10.

Respectfully yours,  
Isumi Shinichirou

* * *

_E-mail from Yang Hai to Isumi Shinichirou, October 7, 2006:_

isumi-kun,

you're playing the honinbou on the 10th right? le ping's been worried about you. you think you can handle that old man?

yh

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Yang Hai, October 8, 2006:_

Yang Hai-san,

I must admit, I'm feeling very nervous about the match. I feel as if Kuwabara-sensei has been watching me constantly. I daren't stare back, but it's increasingly difficult to stay in the same room as him. Don't worry, though. I'll be fine across the goban. Please tell Le Ping not to worry; it's not a life-or-death situation, after all.

Isumi

_E-mail from Yang Hai to Isumi Shinichirou, October 8, 2006:_

isumi-kun,

don't worry. he's just clinging on for dear life. remember, you beat him in your first pro match. you can do it again.

yh

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Yang Hai, October 8, 2006:_

Yang Hai-san,

Though that was a reverse-komi match, I'm happy you have so much confidence in me. I'll do my best.

Isumi

_Personal diary of Isumi Shinichirou, October 11, 2006:_

It was very difficult to have to seal my final move. I'm very grateful Yang Hai-san forced me to practice this a few times. If not for that experience, I'm sure it would have been very stressful. It took a while to sleep, but my sleep was sound.

Kuwabara-sensei seemed disappointed when I greeted him the next morning. I wonder why?

* * *

_E-mail from Le Ping to Isumi Shinichirou, December 20, 2006:_

Dear Isumi,

I know you are very busy at your Honinbou matches, so I am trying not to bother you too much. Still, I wanted so much to write and tell you congratulations on your win yesterday! Yang Hai somehow got the kifu, so I played through this game with him in the morning before my own matches. You are so strong! Your midgame is so solid, amazing! I tried to copy this strategy for my own game earlier to see how it will go, but Zhao Shi found a way around my trap, too bad. I guess this is why you play in the title matches and I still have one year in junior leagues.

Really I am just writing to say good job and keep working hard! We are rooting for you!

Le Ping

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Le Ping, December 23, 2006:_

Dear Le Ping,

`No, bother not. Still early, but thank you. Honinbou is very strong. That kifu is useful? That's good. Your Japanese is abovehand.` I'm afraid my Chinese is still lacking, and the rest of this e-mail will be in Japanese. In case it wasn't clear, I'm happy to hear the kifu was useful, and your Japanese is almost perfect. You've been studying very hard. I shall have to step up my efforts!

Your play style and mine are somewhat different, but I'm flattered that you would try to use my mid-game strategies in your own. Zhao Shi's very inventive, but I know you are, too. Don't be too aggressive--sometimes the best offense is a good defense. I look forward to reading the kifu of that match.

Yang Hai tells me Christmas is an enjoyable holiday in China, and usually celebrated with friends. I hope you both have a Merry Christmas!

Isumi Shinichirou

P/S: Did you and Yang Hai receive my cards?

* * *

_E-mail from Le Ping to Isumi Shinichirou, December 25, 2006:_

Dear Isumi,

Merry Christmas! Thank you for your card, it was very nice! The keychain from the Go Institute is great, already attached to my keys. Yesterday or maybe tomorrow you will probably receive something from me too, so tell me when it arrives! I hope you like it.

Have a good holiday, and remember to study hard for your fourth Honinbou game next month!

Le Ping

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Le Ping, December 26, 2006:_

Dear Le Ping,

I hope you had a Merry Christmas? I received the package just now. Thank you for the pictures and kifu--I'll be studying them tonight. Happy New Year!

Isumi Shinichirou

_Personal diary of Isumi Shinichirou, December 26, 2006:_

After staring at those kifu for two hours and not being able to focus properly on them, I've decided to call it a day. Perhaps I'm too ~~distracted~~ tired. The next match is on January 10; I should rest more and prepare myself carefully.

Kuwabara-sensei sent me a rather traumatizing electronic greeting card--I had to delete it quickly. Le Ping's pictures arrived today. He doesn't look ~~like a child~~ bad. I'm glad to see the Chinese Go Institute is taking care of its players. It'll be good to see him again. I wonder when that will be?

* * *

_E-mail from Yang Hai to Isumi Shinichirou, January 15, 2007:_

isumi-kun,

don't feel bad about the loss. it was a temporary setback. you're at 1-3 now and you can still do it. take care of yourself and make sure you get some human interaction occasionally, alright? oh, yes, le ping was worried about you the other day. he mentioned that it's winter, and you should take care of yourself. don't let him down, isumi-kun.

yh

  
_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Yang Hai, January 17, 2007:_

Yang Hai-san,

Thank you for the encouragement. I'm studying hard so that I can do better in the next match. Yes, I'm taking care of myself, too. Thanks for the concern. The weather reports say it's been very cold over there. Please tell Le Ping to take care not to catch a cold too.

Isumi

* * *

_E-mail from Waya Yoshitaka to Isumi Shinichirou, February 13, 2007:_

Isumi-san,

If you don't leave your house occasionally, you'll start to look like Kuwabara, and then I'm not sure if any of your friends will want to be seen with you in public anymore. You won last week, relax a little! I've got this thing tomorrow, but how about sushi and a movie Thursday? My treat, anywhere you like, as long as you actually get away from the goban for a few hours. Shindou's up for it, which means Touya will probably be there, but you can't have everything. If you don't come out on your own, we are dragging you out by force!

-W

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Waya Yoshitaka, February 13, 2007:_

Waya,

Thank you for the invitation. I don't mind Touya Akira's company; I haven't seen him in a while either. To be honest, I haven't seen any of you outside of the Institute. Let's go to the ramen place near my house, the one you like. I hope you have a good time with Shigeko-san tomorrow, and I'll see you on Thursday. Is 5pm all right?

Isumi

_E-mail from Waya Yoshitaka to Isumi Shinichirou, February 13, 2007:_

Isumi-san,

It's a little scary that you never leave your room and still know everything. I'll come by for you at 5, so you'd better not change your mind! There is no escape!

-W

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Waya Yoshitaka, February 13, 2007:_

Waya,

Escape? Should I be worried?

Isumi

_E-mail from Waya Yoshitaka to Isumi Shinichirou, February 13, 2007:_

Isumi-san,

Only if you try to back out. Get some sleep, you're worrying me. Good night.

-W

* * *

_E-mail from Kuwabara Honinbou to Isumi Shinichirou, March 12, 2007:_

Isumi-kun,

Such a pity you folded so early yesterday. I had looked forward to a five-moku win. Remember to thank Ogata-kun for your 8-dan promotion, but just keep in mind, you aren't getting this title from this old man anytime soon, heh. I'd be happy to give you some pointers on your game whenever you feel like it. That is, after you get over the loss, of course. Don't feel too bad--you're one of the youngest challengers I've ever faced, ho ho!

Kuwabara

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Waya Yoshitaka, March 14, 2007:_

Waya,

Sorry to ask so suddenly, but ... can you do me a favor and teach me how to do those spam filters you mentioned before?

Isumi

* * *

_Birthday card postmarked April 2, 2007:_

Dear Isumi,

Happy birthday! I hope you receive this card in time. I mailed it very early to be sure.

Yang Hai told me you will not be coming to Beijing as part of the Japanese delegation for the New Stars Tournament... too bad. Fortunately, your birthday is close enough that I can send this now and you will probably not scold me too much for it. The envelope inside the card contains your plane ticket to Beijing for May 16, because you have not come to see us in more than three years, and also because I'd like you to come and see me play this year to make up for the disaster last time.

Besides, you need a chance to practice your Chinese, don't you?

Before you say anything, the ticket is not refundable. I know you.

I'll see you at the airport!

Le Ping

* * *

_Personal diary of Isumi Shinichirou, April 14, 2007:_

I've been outmaneuvered; and how did this happen?

* * *

_E-mail from Isumi Shinichirou to Le Ping, April 18, 2007:_

Le Ping,

Thank you very much for the birthday card and ticket. As it is non-refundable, I must accept it, but please do not send me such expensive gifts in the future! Think of yourself more.

That being said, thank you again; I really appreciate it. I shall clear my schedule with the Go Institute, and I look forward to seeing you and Yang Hai in May.

Take care,

Isumi


	6. Assertion

It hadn't been very difficult to clear Isumi's schedule. He had not qualified for any other tournament besides the Honinbou, and now that was over, his Oteai matches and other commitments were rescheduled or cancelled with the Institute's permission. Isumi wondered if it was usually this easy to clear a two-week block of time, or if there was a lull in Japanese professional go during May. He hadn't noticed any lull before, but how else might such ease of moving five matches (two with title-holders and one with Touya Akira, who seemed to be playing for every other major title) be explained?

At any rate, he had been sitting in the window seat of this plane for an hour now. China Airlines wasn't that dissimilar from JAL, Isumi thought, nodding his thanks to the flight attendant who presented him with a cup of hot tea. Oolong tea instead of green tea, but still hot tea. Did Le Ping drink green tea or oolong tea in China?

Isumi paused; he didn't know. Le Ping had never expressed a preference in his presence, now that he came to think of it. He'd considered bringing Yang Hai and Le Ping souvenirs from Japan as it had been two years since their last visit, but had decided on yet another book, this one a compedium of kifu compiled by the Japanese Go Weekly.

 _At this rate, Le Ping will have more Japanese go books than Chinese ones_ , Isumi thought with a sigh. He needed to learn to vary his gifts. Japanese go books, yes. His mother had insisted he also bring Japanese mochi and Japanese rice crackers. He even had some tea biscuits for Li-sensei. Yang Hai's entertainment merchandise (Isumi had been somewhat overwhelmed at the range of products one could purchase from Johnny's Entertainment; thank goodness Yang Hai had provided a detailed shopping list and the sales attendants had been so helpful) was packed safely in Isumi's suitcase. Isumi wondered if those had to be declared at customs. Would he be required to open his suitcases? What would the customs officials think if they opened the sealed envelopes to find ...

Isumi flushed, shaking his head. There was no reason for the customs officials to open the envelopes. He had better things to think about than half-naked idols.

The image of Le Ping grinning out from a photograph flashed unbidden into his mind. Isumi wondered what Le Ping had been thinking when that picture was taken; Le Ping had looked so happy. Perhaps it had been taken not too long after his victory in Korea.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing at Beijing International Airport soon. Please remain seated and fasten your seatbelts."_

Isumi started. That time already? How had he lost track of three hours? But indeed, looking out the window, he could see the mainland below him; buildings, skyscrapers, and more buildings. A little further off, he saw few shapes clustered together that could only be Beijing's Olympic Village. One of the shapes was unfinished--it must still be under construction.

 _Would Le Ping and Yang Hai be at the Olympic games?_ Isumi wondered. If Tokyo succeeded in its bid for the 2016 Olympics, he presumed Shindou or Waya would arrange for some sort of group outing. He wondered if the Chinese go pros had someone as bent on social integration as his friends seemed to be at times. Somehow, he could see Le Ping cajoling and persuading the others into it (or something very similar).

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now begin our descent. Please ensure your seatbelts are fastened and that your tray tables are in the upright ..."_

Isumi settled in for the landing and wondered who would be there at the airport to greet him.

* * *

"ISUMI!"

Isumi hadn't gone two steps into the arrival lobby before he heard his name. He had barely turned around when he found himself staggering backwards from the force of a very enthusiastic hug. Regaining his balance, he noted with shock and some dismay that Le Ping was grinning down at him--down, not up!

Isumi felt his cheeks heating. Le Ping was holding tightly to him, arms around Isumi as his head rested on Isumi's shoulder. It was strange how that didn't feel uncomfortable, in and of itself; but being embraced in public was something Isumi found very disconcerting. They were being stared at; he was sure of it. Hopefully people thought Isumi was merely being greeted by an over-enthusiastic cousin.

"Le Ping," he began, not wanting to push Le Ping away but feeling distinctly awkward.

"Sorry, sorry," Le Ping apologized, and let Isumi go. "I haven't seen you for too long. It's your own fault for never coming to visit."

It was difficult to be unmoved by that wide grin. Though still somewhat off-balance, Isumi relented quickly, smiling. "You've grown, Le Ping." Never mind that he had to look up at Le Ping now. It was mildly disorienting; Isumi was not used to being next to someone who was both younger and yet taller than him. In fact, Le Ping was at least as tall as Yang Hai now, Isumi surmised.

"Maybe you've shrunk again," Le Ping teased. "I think I accused you of that last time, too. Now that I'm taller than Yang Hai, he says the Go Association should stop feeding me."

That reminded Isumi. "Where is Yang Hai-san?" It was strange not to see Yang Hai here at the airport.

"He's back at home," Le Ping replied. "You'll see him at dinner, probably. He was playing Netgo and it seemed like a serious game, so I came by myself. Do you have any bags?"

"Just this one," Isumi replied, indicating his suitcase. It was strange to hear that Yang Hai hadn't wanted to leave his Netgo to come and greet Isumi. Had Isumi done something to offend him? Perhaps he could ask Le Ping on the way back. He felt a little hungry. Would it be polite to ask Le Ping if they could go to a restaurant? Perhaps there, Isumi could practice some Chinese--he had repeated the phrase "Please give me some X" so many times Waya had poked him on the subway one day as a very unsubtle hint to stop.

Just then, Isumi paused in his tracks. "Le Ping! Your Japanese!" He hadn't noticed at first, because it had been perfect. Le Ping's pronunciation, Le Ping's grammar ... all without more than the slightest of hesitation.

"It's better, right?" Le Ping was obviously very pleased with himself. "Yang Hai has been giving me grammar exercises lately to keep me busy, or so he says."

"It's perfect." Isumi felt ashamed--his Chinese had not progressed as rapidly as Le Ping's Japanese obviously had. "You must have been working extremely hard. I'm amazed you found time to study go and still perfect your Japanese. Congratulations, Le Ping!"

"Thank you. I can't wait to hear you speak Chinese," Le Ping said with a wicked glint in his eyes, clearly interpreting the expression of Isumi's face correctly. "This time I get to tease _you._ "

Isumi's heart sank. After listening to Le Ping's perfect Japanese, it would be far too embarassing to speak Chinese before him. "Please go easy on me," he managed, hoping he didn't look as dismayed as he felt.

Le Ping laughed, then tugged Isumi's hand to get him moving towards the exit. "Don't worry, you can't be worse than me, saying something about winning you to that creepy old man at the Go Institute. Remember that?"

If his cheeks hadn't been pink before, Isumi was quite certain they were bright red now. "Le Ping!" he protested. He did indeed remember, and as soon as he had, he wanted to forget it immediately. It was unlikely Kuwabara had lost sight of the remark, and knowing the Honinbou, Isumi was quite sure Kuwabara had inferred something quite different from what Le Ping had most certainly meant. After all, Kuwabara had sent Isumi that lewd electronic greeting card and the just as lewd (and horrifyingly accurate) greeting: _Too bad I couldn't find another little redhead; this old man had nothing to tempt Waya-kun into posing this way, and I'm not about to spend the price of a return ticket on a rival._

Under no circumstances whatsoever could Le Ping find out about that card, Isumi thought, absolutely horrified. He was sure Kuwabara would never mention this to anyone else ... right?

Meanwhile, Le Ping continued to chatter. "I'll try not to say anything I don't mean this time," he said.

Considering Le Ping's mastery of the language in less than five years, Isumi supposed anything Le Ping said would be meant exactly the way it sounded. At least there would be no more sorry misunderstandings this way. "Mistakes are natural when learning a language," Isumi said. "Though please don't think I'm making excuses for myself," he added hastily.

"I look forward to hearing you say things you might not mean, then," Le Ping replied easily. "Come on, let's go catch the train. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Isumi smiled. "Why don't you lead us to a restaurant, then? `I treat eat you.`"

Le Ping looked like he was choking back a laugh, indicating that sentence had probably not been quite right, but he didn't make any corrections, saying only, "Thanks for the invitation. I never turn down free food."

* * *

Outside the train station, they stopped at what seemed to Isumi to be a Chinese version of Yoshinoya. There, Isumi watched as Le Ping tried to hide his expression with every other sentence Isumi uttered, and proceeded to stuff himself with at least twice as much food as his lanky body should have been able to hold, following this feat up with dessert.

It was a good thing food in Beijing was still much cheaper than it was in Japan, Isumi thought ruefully. After they had finished and Isumi had paid the bill, they headed for the familiar neighborhood surrounding the Chinese Go Association's dormitory. A bouncy ringtone that sounded strangely familiar came from Le Ping's pockets.

Just as Isumi identified it as the theme to a recent box office blockbuster (it had been impossible not to know the song by the time the movie began showing in cinemas), Le Ping pulled out a cellphone that still looked quite new. He spoke for a few moments before pressing a button and putting it back in his pocket.

"Yang Hai," Le Ping said by way of explanation. "He's coming out to meet us. He says he wants to apologize for neglecting you. I think his game is finally over. I wonder who it was with? He never looks so serious."

Isumi felt better. So it had been an important match, then. No wonder Yang Hai hadn't been able to go to the airport with Le Ping. "It's all right," he said, shaking his head and smiling. "Why don't we meet him at the hotel?"

"Because I didn't book you one," Le Ping said, as though this should be obvious. "My roommate went home to visit his parents this week, so you can just stay with me."

"What? I--"

About to protest that he couldn't impose, Isumi remembered that he had done just that, years ago. Then, he'd imposed himself upon Yang Hai, who might have only offered a place to stay so that he could interrogate a young Japanese go player and extract information about the Japanese entertainment scene. The situation was different now: Le Ping was a friend, and a good one. If it had been acceptable for Isumi to stay with Yang Hai then, why should Isumi protest if Le Ping had arranged for Isumi to stay with him now?

Making up his mind, Isumi smiled. "Thank you, Le Ping," he said. Inside, he felt the beginnings of a sensation he'd always identified as pre-match jitters. _Why now?_ he wondered. Was it the thought of staying at the Chinese Go Association? Perhaps he was remembering his worry and concern from that first visit. Not knowing if he could pull himself out of his slump, always trying to stay ahead of young go pros half his age ... Of course. That must be it.

Le Ping's smile was guileless. "You're welcome, Isumi. I'm happy you came."

Before he could say anything else, Yang Hai appeared from around the corner. "Isumi-kun!" Yang Hai called out, raising a hand in greeting. "Sorry I couldn't meet you at the airport. Your Honinbou was very insistent on a match."

"Oh, is that who it was!" Le Ping exclaimed. "I played with him a few weeks ago. I was surprised that he knew how to use a computer. And that he remembered who I was. I think I only talked to him once. I lost so badly, please tell me you did better!"

Yang Hai reached up and patted Le Ping's head. "What do you take me for? At least I didn't lose by fifteen moku. Such an embarassment to China you were. Of course I had to save China's reputation."

Isumi noted Yang Hai had avoided actually stating the result of the match, but now wasn't the time to press for it. "Yang Hai-san," he said, nodding his head lightly as he greeted his friend with a smile.

"Isumi-kun," Yang Hai said, patting Isumi on the back. "I'm glad Le Ping didn't lose you in the heart of the city. Good thing he's so tall. You must have found it easy following the red hair above the rest of the crowd."

"You're just annoyed that I'm taller now," Le Ping shot back.

"Don't get cocky," Yang Hai grinned. "It's not as if I can't do this--" And with that, Yang Hai reached up and easily ruffled Le Ping's hair.

Le Ping batted Yang Hai's hand away and glared. "Stop it!"

"Yes, yes, well," Yang Hai said, waving his hand in the air as if dismissing the subject. "So, Le Ping, where's the nearest restaurant? The least Isumi-kun can do is treat us to lunch."

"Isumi already bought me lunch," Le Ping replied with a grin. "I was hungry."

"Crap, missed it. That old man owes me for this. And Le Ping, you're always hungry," Yang Hai said, shaking his head at Isumi. "How many horses did he eat, Isumi-kun?"

Isumi laughed and shook his head. "Don't be so hard on him, Yang Hai-san."

"That's right," Le Ping chimed in. "Unlike _some_ people, I'm still growing!"

Yang Hai looked at Isumi and shrugged theatrically. "I wash my hands of him. He's your responsibility now, Isumi-kun. Feed him well, and make sure he does the dishes, all right?"

There was perhaps no need for Yang Hai to act the part of a father giving away his daughter's hand in marriage, Isumi thought, blanching internally. "Yang Hai-san!"

Yang Hai sighed, shrugging again to the passers-by. "Young love. They'll be squabbling in two days, and making up passionately in three."

That was quite enough for Isumi, who felt his cheeks heating up again. "Yang Hai-san!"

Le Ping looked a little pink himself. "ANYWAY," he said, in a clear attempt to change the subject, "we should go inside and stop standing in the middle of the street."

"Good idea," Isumi said. He pulled on his suitcase, glad it made such a loud noise on the uneven sidewalk. "Excuse me, Yang Hai-san--we'll be right back."

Was that a smirk on Yang Hai's face? "Take your time," Yang Hai said, and he patted Le Ping's back almost affectionately. "Good job, Le Ping."

 _Good job on what?_ Isumi wasn't sure, but Yang Hai didn't seem inclined to elaborate. Neither did Le Ping, for that matter. There might have been the slightest shade of pink on Le Ping's face, but he turned away too quickly for Isumi to be sure.

"Come, Isumi," Le Ping said, hurrying into the building. Isumi followed, finding himself having to hurry too in order not to lose sight of Le Ping. He wondered when Le Ping's shoulders had become so broad.

* * *

"It's here," Le Ping said as he opened the door.

Le Ping was in a different room from the last time Isumi was here--this was no longer a dormitory with four beds and three other noisy eleven-year-olds competing for Le Ping (or Isumi)'s attention. Rather, a neatly-made double greeted Isumi, and he paused at the doorway in surprise. There was a distinct lack of clutter in this room. Where Yang Hai's table and shelves had been covered in kifu and computers, Le Ping's (and that of Le Ping's roommate) were tidy, everything arranged neatly in order. The floor was spotless, the beds made with hospital corners (Isumi wondered if he himself could make hospital corners that sharp), and ... he smelled a hint of air freshener.

Le Ping took away Isumi's suitcase and set it at the foot of one of the beds, the one nearest to the window. "There's a towel folded in the bathroom for you," he said, looking a little nervous. "Just tell me if you need something."

It was clear Le Ping had spent a lot of time and effort preparing for his visit. Touched, Isumi smiled warmly at him. "I'm sure I'll be fine, Le Ping," he said. "I couldn't have asked for a better host. Thank you for inviting me, and for having me here with you. `Really thank you.`"

Le Ping's nervousness seemed to recede a little. "`You're welcome,`" he replied. After a moment of silence, he went to one of the beds and sat down on the edge. "Make yourself at home," he said. "The others will be arriving tomorrow for the tournament, but I have the rest of the day free, so we can do whatever you like. I don't know if you want to go see anything, or maybe you want to go to the Association to play a few games, or maybe you're tired, though it's not really that long a trip, or... anyway." He smiled sheepishly. "I'll be quiet now. You can pick."

Isumi couldn't help but chuckle. He sat on the other bed with a sigh, enjoying the feeling of being off his feet properly at last. "Give me a few minutes to clear my head, and we can play some go, if you'd like," he offered, smiling at Le Ping. He hadn't played across the goban from Le Ping since ... well, since the last New Stars Tournament in Beijing. "Show me how much you've improved."

"Gladly," Le Ping said, and rose to drag a goban out to the middle of the room. "Though if you can beat Kuwabara Honinbou, I still have a long way to go! That game I had with him was terrible. I'm pretty sure he was making fun of me."

"Kuwabara-sensei can be a very intimidating opponent," Isumi said diplomatically, trying to stretch discreetly. "I know you won't take anything he says to heart, right, Le Ping?"

"Hmm, well, he _did_ say a few pretty interesting things," was Le Ping's rather cryptic reply. "Nigiri?"

"`Please,`" Isumi said, settling down before Le Ping. After nigiri, they exchanged go ke, and Isumi waited for Le Ping's first stone.

Le Ping took a moment before placing a stone just above the star point in the upper right. "This is going to sound a little stupid," he said with a sheepish smile, "but I think I'm actually kind of nervous."

It was true; Isumi had noticed how Le Ping's hand had shook slightly as he placed the stone. Isumi looked up, wondering why, and gave Le Ping a warm smile. "You've never been nervous playing me before, Le Ping. You've improved so much--there's nothing to be nervous about." Isumi placed a stone on another star point. "In fact, perhaps I should be the nervous one."

"Yes, but you see, I am not nervous because I am playing, but because I am playing with _you._ "

Isumi was definitely not imagining the hint of pink on the boy's face this time, but at least Le Ping's hand was steadier when he placed his second stone. "You should never be nervous with me, Le Ping," he said, studying the board and placing another white stone. "`What you say, anything, I listen.`"

Le Ping muttered something in Chinese that might have been about progressing too quickly and losing territory; the exact meanings of the words were a little beyond Isumi's vocabulary. Isumi watched as Le Ping placed a stone that would potentially become a threat in the mid-game. Maybe that was all it was--though then again, it was the first time Isumi had heard Le Ping reason his own moves with himself out loud before making them.

When Le Ping spoke again in Japanese, he said, "Maybe later," and then, "Would you like to make a wager on the game? You and Yang Hai do this all the time, right?"

"Yang Hai is a bad influence on you," Isumi said, trying to sound stern. It was difficult to lecture, though, when most of their earliest games together had indeed carried stakes (though Yang Hai had been the one betting). "All right. What would you like?"

There was a moment of strangely tense silence. Then Le Ping smiled. "You decide. What would _you_ like?"

"Me?" Taken by surprise, Isumi paused. Then he realized he hadn't yet placed a stone, and he did so. "I don't have much to offer; I didn't bring many things with me." He doubted Le Ping would want his cellphone; Japanese cellphones didn't work on the same frequency Chinese phones did. That, and Le Ping had just won a very nice one from Yang Hai. Le Ping already owned an iPod, and Isumi doubted Le Ping would want his somewhat-well-used watch.

If there was one thing Isumi had on this trip, though, it was time. "All right, then, how about this? We'll do whatever you want if you win." If Le Ping asked to go somewhere expensive, it would be a well-earned treat, and Isumi had enough to cover just about anything reasonable Le Ping could think of, right? "Deal?"

Le Ping's smile grew. "Same terms if you win, then. Deal." His next stone was a considerably more aggressive attack, one that required Isumi respond, and suddenly Isumi found himself on the defensive, barely ten moves in.

His breath quickened as Le Ping pushed him into corners, feinting and wrapping stones in ways Isumi had never seen Le Ping do before. A tsuke followed a kosumi in an unexpected place. Isumi gained sente with one hand, and five moves later Le Ping took it back. Hane matched hane, an atari here was countered with kikashi there, and it felt to Isumi somewhat like being swept into a whirlpool. Playing Shindou and Touya hadn't been like this, but this game with Le Ping ... usually Le Ping's go was direct and yet careful. Today it felt somewhat like Le Ping had nothing to lose, and the sheer audacity and guts it must have taken Le Ping to make some of these moves--that semedori was genius Isumi was committing to memory--took Isumi's breath away.

It was a display he'd have expected of Shindou or Touya, or any other pro on the circuit; Ko Yongha, perhaps, or even Yashiro, one of the most daring players in Japan. But Le Ping ... Isumi had never seen Le Ping play like this before. It was beautiful to watch, and dizzying to encounter on the goban. _This is amazing go_ , Isumi thought, looking up once at Le Ping, whose face was furrowed in thought, concentrating hard on the game.

Le Ping was nibbling lightly on his lower lip, and Isumi stared, fascinated, watching Le Ping's teeth worry it. It was a few moments before he realized just what he was doing. _I can't afford to take my eyes off the goban,_ Isumi realized, feeling uncomfortably guilty.

Then Le Ping placed a stone deep into the heart of Isumi's territory, and there was no more room for thoughts of anything besides the match.

* * *

"Half a moku," Isumi conceded with a mix of pride and reluctance. The game had been hard-fought, Le Ping proving as intractable as Isumi himself, and they'd clashed over every corner and space. Isumi's heart was still racing, and he felt as if he'd been running for miles. "`Congratulations, you improve amazing! I work harder, next time won't lose. Your prize is?`"

"`My prize? Whatever I want, right? Okay.`" There was an unfamiliar expression on his face, and he seemed even more intensely focused than he had been during the game. Isumi watched Le Ping's lips press together again before parting for Le Ping's tongue, which darted out to moisten his lips. Was Le Ping even more nervous than he'd been during the match?

Maybe Le Ping was gathering courage to ask about a _very_ expensive treat. Considering the game, Le Ping had more than earned it. That had been a dazzling display of brilliance on the goban. "Anything," Isumi said, smiling. "It's all right. You've earned it."

"Okay," Le Ping said again. "Close your eyes, then."

"Close my eyes?" Puzzled, Isumi did so. "All right, my eyes are closed, if that's what you want." Isumi couldn't make a connection between this and Le Ping's prize, though. Could Le Ping have been mistaken in his Japanese? "Le Ping, I don't see wha--"

"And please stop talking a second." Le Ping's voice was closer--had he come around the goban?

Isumi fell silent, waiting, but nothing happened. He wanted to ask Le Ping what was going on, and he was tempted to open his eyes. Something felt ... taut. He felt tense, on edge, and he realized his heart was pounding, his throat thickening. "Le Ping?" Isumi asked softly, eyes still closed.

Le Ping didn't answer, but he did let out an audible sigh. And then, before Isumi could decide to open his eyes and demand Le Ping explain himself, Le Ping's lips were on his.


	7. Resolution

Later he would wonder what he had been thinking. At the moment, though, Isumi's mind didn't seem able to function beyond the most basic of thoughts. _He's so close_ was the first one, which was followed by _His lips are soft_.

Then it moved into _Oh_ , a quiet, wondering sort of _Oh_ , as Isumi felt himself reacting to the kiss with a hesitant response.

That seemed to encourage Le Ping, because all Isumi remembered of the next few moments was soft sweetness, breathless dizziness, and a gentle insistent heat.

* * *

When Le Ping finally pulled away, the first coherent thought to emerge from Isumi's mouth was, "Le Ping ... you kissed me." He gaped, hand moving up to touch his lips.

Le Ping still looked nervous, but he did manage a smile. "I did," he said, as if it needed corroboration. "I think I'd like to do it again."

"You would?" Isumi repeated, remembering to close his mouth. His heart was still racing, and he could hear faint thumping in the back of his mind.

"I would," Le Ping said. "But I won't unless you want me to. That was my prize for winning the game--you said I could have whatever I wanted."

"I did," Isumi said, a little dazedly. Part of his mind noted how tightly how stiffly Le Ping was holding his hands in his lap. "And all _that_ , you did because ... "--that incredible game, those reckless, nothing-to-lose hands--"you just wanted to kiss me." It might have been a question, but Isumi wasn't quite sure how to process this at the moment.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for awhile. It just never seemed like a good idea." Le Ping shrugged. He looked away, eyes not meeting Isumi's. "I'm still not sure it was a good idea, but I wanted to, and you said I could, so I did. You... didn't like it?"

It wasn't that he hadn't liked it--in fact, Isumi _had_ , and that was the problem right there. He felt his cheeks heat up as he tried to think of what to say next.

 _Calm down, Shinichirou. Focus. Separate yourself from the situation at hand. The Isumi Shinichirou Le Ping just kissed isn't the same Isumi Shinichirou as the one thinking._

When Isumi opened his mouth, he was proud to hear his voice was steady, even if his heart thumped loudly in his chest. "Le Ping, you said you've been wanting to kiss me for awhile." Isumi paused, trying to think back, but coming up blank. "Since when?"

The answer was very quiet when it came a few moments later. "About three years ago, I guess."

Three years. "Oh," Isumi said, thinking back three years. All those 'mistakes' Le Ping had made, all those demands and requests, and Yang Hai's veiled and not-so-veiled hints ... Allowing himself to see it now, Isumi wondered how he had managed to avoid doing or saying anything before.

Taking a deep breath helped. So did closing his eyes for two seconds. When he re-opened them, Isumi focused on Le Ping's shirt. Then he realized Le Ping's fists, both of them, were balled so tightly his knuckles were showing white through the skin, and that Le Ping was fidgeting stiffly. Le Ping's eyes were trained on Isumi's face, and when Isumi met them, Le Ping visibly blanched, but held his ground.

 _He's frightened,_ Isumi realized. _He's afraid of something, and yet he doesn't want me to know._ But what was Le Ping afraid of?

 _You... didn't like it?_

Was _that_ what was worrying Le Ping, then?

Le Ping was waiting for an answer, Isumi realized. But what sort of answer could he give? _I did, Le Ping, very much, because I've had inappropriate thoughts about you?_ Completely out of the question; Isumi would be corrupting Le Ping, and Le Ping was too innocent for that. In fact, did Le Ping really know what he was getting into? It was one thing to want to play another player badly, and Le Ping seemed to want to play Isumi as often as possible, but that was normal, right? Wasn't this just a form of hero-worship, misplaced and flattering though it might be?

 _Three years,_ Isumi's mind said.

Isumi couldn't remember idolizing anyone for that long to that degree. For a while he'd been somewhat in awe of Yang Hai, yes, but that had worn away with time and constant exposure to Yang Hai's rather unique sense of humor. There had been Touya-sensei, and Ogata-sensei, and Kurata-sensei, but periods of starstruck obsession were few and far in between, and tended to settle into pure admiration for their go very quickly.

 _Le Ping's waiting for an answer,_ his mind nudged.

Isumi looked at Le Ping's anxious face, and then he reached out a hand to cover Le Ping's fist. "You don't have to clench them so hard," he said, quietly. "I'm not going to run away."

A look of intense relief flooded over Le Ping's face. "You aren't?"

 _He isn't as afraid anymore,_ Isumi thought, feeling the fists unclench a little. _He_ has _wanted this a long time, hasn't he?_ Seeing the look on Le Ping's face and the note of hope in Le Ping's voice, Isumi couldn't help but smile. "No, I'm not," he said, nodding, squeezing Le Ping's fist lightly. "And... yes, I liked it." It was difficult to say the words without feeling his cheeks heat further, but it wasn't fair to let Le Ping worry any longer.

"Then..." For the first time since Isumi had arrived in China, Le Ping seemed to be at a loss for words. "You wouldn't mind if I did it again?"

"You want to kiss me again?" Isumi asked, surprised. Then he realized just how inane that sounded--in fact, how inane _everything_ he'd said since the first kiss sounded, and he looked away, reddening further. Of course Le Ping did, or he wouldn't have asked, right? The question was, did Isumi want to? It hadn't been a bad kiss at all. Not that Isumi had had many opportunities to kiss before, but he doubted head-spinning was a sign of a bad kiss. Most importantly, he didn't want to see the shine in Le Ping's eyes go away.

Yes, Isumi did want more. "I mean, I wouldn't mind, if you want to ... that is, it's all up to you, Le Ping, I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do, and Yang Hai would kill me if I hurt you. Not that I'm afraid of Yang Hai," Isumi hastened to add, "But I don't want to hurt you by leading you into something like this before you're old enough to make up your mi--"

"Isumi," Le Ping said with another sigh. "Shut _up_."

Isumi stopped talking, surprised. Le Ping had never in all their years of acquaintance spoken to him this way.

"First," Le Ping said, giving Isumi an exaperated look, "I am not a small child. I am taller than you and I just beat you at go and _I_ am the one who kissed _you_. Second, this is not about Yang Hai, so can we stop bringing him into everything? He's my friend too, but honestly it's getting annoying. I mean..." he fidgeted, looking nervous again. "I'm not just Yang Hai's tag-along. Really. And you haven't mentioned him yet, but before you do, I'm not Waya, either. I'm _me_." He looked extremely vulnerable, suddenly. "Is that not enough?"

That hadn't actually been Isumi's point. It was just that every time Isumi looked at Le Ping, he saw the Le Ping who had clung to him and pestered him for one more match, the one who had refused to concede defeat to Isumi after every turn, who'd called Isumi from China regularly once Yang Hai had figured out how to make free voice calls over the Internet, sounding so pleased to speak to him. In all the years he'd known him, Le Ping had never once tired of his company, and had always been looking for more. Isumi hadn't done his part in the friendship (or whatever it was), either--it had always been Le Ping.

In a moment of uncomfortable clarity, Isumi realized just how badly he'd already hurt Le Ping.

He squeezed Le Ping's hand. "Le Ping, I've never thought you were Yang Hai's tag-along, or that you were Waya." He'd certainly seen them both together often enough, but always as mutual friends. "You've grown up, Le Ping, and I've been ignoring that. I'm sorry if I've hurt you with anything I said." Though there was no way he could admit to Le Ping that he'd thought _Waya_ was Le Ping for awhile.

"That isn't the point either, though if you like, I forgive you," Le Ping said. "I guess it's just been bugging me because..."

Le Ping paused, and Isumi waited. He squeezed Le Ping's hand, and Le Ping squeezed back, but no words were said. Isumi let Le Ping think, though; it gave him more time to marshall his own thoughts, already confused and whirling as they were.

After a while, Le Ping continued. "I have no idea anymore. What do you actually think of _me?_ Are you going to let me kiss you again because you don't like to say no, or are you going to let me kiss you again because you _want_ me to?"

"Le Ping!" Isumi said, more surprised than anything else. He gaped for a moment before remembering to close his mouth, but it was difficult to stop staring wide-eyed at the other boy--no, not boy. A boy wouldn't have said something like that. It had been easy for Isumi to say Le Ping had grown up, but only now did Isumi realize just how much. He had the uncomfortable feeling he was definitely not the more mature one in the room. _And? What's the mature thing to do, Shinichirou, when you find out that someone you care about very much cares about you very much too?_ Now he was faced with a Le Ping who was most definitely not barely-reaching-shoulder-height any more, whose face had lost the roundness of baby fat, who was giving Isumi _that_ look that meant he was being serious and he'd kick Isumi if he said anything to push this off as a joke.

He wished there was tesuji for this sort of situation, to prepare oneself for when your heart wanted to say yes and your brain wanted you to slow down and think carefully before proceeding. He opened his mouth. "I want you to, Le Ping. I ju--..." There really was no other appropriate way to say this, Isumi thought, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Le Ping, I have to confess something."

"Confess?" Le Ping sounded confused, as though this was the last thing he had thought to hear. "Okay. What?"

It was actually a lot more difficult to say this now that he had to. Isumi wondered just how Le Ping had managed this without knowing how Isumi felt, because it was rather clear how Le Ping felt, and had always been clear, in hindsight. That didn't make things any easier. "I've been thinking about you a lot, Le Ping, but I've always thought it was vastly inappropriate of me to do so, especially considering how much younger than me you are. It wasn't easy to remind myself to act like a senpai all the time, especially when I kept thinking all the hints--they were hints, right?--were just my wishful thinking. Hearing that you actually mean what you say makes me very happy, Le Ping, but now I don't know what to do. I've always tried to act according to the situation, but I can't think of what's suitable right now."

Le Ping's tremulous smile was back. "Then maybe... Maybe instead of thinking about doing what is suitable, you should just do what you want?"

"Without considering the consequences?" Isumi asked, somewhat taken aback.

"Yes," Le Ping said, as though this was the simplest thing in the world. "I trust you."

What Isumi wanted was to kiss Le Ping. _But ..._

But what?

Isumi looked at Le Ping, who continued to smile, though Isumi could tell from the way Le Ping's eyes were darting and the slight tremor of Le Ping's hands that it was costing him a great deal of energy and concentration just to stay that way.

 _Le Ping,_ Isumi thought.

He took a breath, and then leaned forward and kissed Le Ping back.

* * *

It was dark by the time they exited Le Ping's room again.

Le Ping's phone beeped as they were in the elevator. Isumi watched as Le Ping pulled out the phone, read the message, and then slammed the phone shut less than half a second later. "What's the matter?" Isumi asked, laying a hand on Le Ping's shoulder.

"Nothing," Le Ping muttered, looking annoyed, though he did reach up to grasp Isumi's hand. "Yang Hai's just a stupid idiot."

So it had been a message from Yang Hai. Le Ping's response to the message meant Yang Hai had probably said something inappropriate. Isumi squeezed Le Ping's shoulder. Then the elevator door opened, and Yang Hai stepped in.

Yang Hai paused for a fraction of a second, taking in the scene before him, and then his eyes zeroed in on Isumi's hand, and a big grin spread over his face. "Congratulations!" he said, meeting Isumi's eyes with an exaggerated wink. The door closed behind them and the elevator continued downwards. "So, how was it?" Yang Hai asked, still grinning.

Isumi was trying to understand the question when Le Ping snapped, "It's none of your business!"

The grin wavered. "You mean... he... oh, but you shouldn't expect much the first time... but I thought you'd be..."

"SHUT UP!" Le Ping said, startling Isumi, who jumped.

Putting together Le Ping's reactions with a possible interpretation of those words, Isumi blushed bright red. " _Yang Hai-san!_ " he protested. "I-- You-- We-- It wasn't like that! We didn't!"

Yang Hai held up his hands. "Okay, all right, I'm sorry, I was only teasing you two," he said, backed up against the elevator door. "But ... you two worked it out, right? No more tip-toeing? No more Yang-Hai-help-me-with-Isumi?"

Le Ping glared at him. "Right now? Not helping," he said.

"It's all right, Le Ping," Isumi said, and he smiled at Yang Hai. "Yang Hai-san, thank you for all your support and help. Please continue to do so in the future."

"See? Isumi-kun wasn't embarassed," Yang Hai said, giving Le Ping a look. "Stop being a blushing bride, or Isumi-kun won't want you anymore."

"Yang Hai-san!" Isumi protested. "Don't tease him like that! Of course I wi--" Isumi cut himself off, realizing how that could be construed in a few different ways, and not wanting Yang Hai to get the wrong idea. "Le Ping's fine the way he is, and any way he wants to be," he said firmly, meeting Yang Hai's eyes levelly (even if his cheeks still burned).

"Oho," Yang Hai said, and the grin grew wider. "That's the Isumi-kun we know and love. Don't change, whatever you do, okay, Isumi-kun? Even if you can be a little slow at times. Hey, Le Ping, let's buy your new boyfriend some dinner. We need to show the Japanese what Chinese food really tastes like."

* * *

Japan reigned triumphant in the Hokuto Cup. Le Ping won both his matches. Ko Yongha and Yashiro were discovered necking in a broom closet, Yashiro in a scandalous state of undress.

Yang Hai beat Kurata in a demonstration match, but Kurata promptly reclaimed the victory in a rematch that involved immense quantities of Chinese beer and far too many plates of Chinese food. Shindou and Touya appeared in a Chinese tabloid, a blurry photo that seemed as if they were holding hands.

Waya e-mailed Isumi with far too much information about Morishita Shigeko, and in the same e-mails, asked even more questions about Le Ping.

Zhao Shi presented Oka with a bouquet of flowers as the Japanese delegation left, and Oka's cheeks threatened to match their brilliant red.

Every night, Isumi fell asleep to red hair tickling his chin, and woke up to a comforting weight on his chest and a sleepy pair of arms clinging about his waist.

* * *

All too soon, Isumi was back in his one-room apartment. It felt so different and unfamiliar now, though he'd only been in China a week. A letter from the Go Institute informing him of the changes to his upcoming schedule lay on the floor under the mail slot, and Isumi picked it up, placing it on the table next to a goban with a light film of dust on it. He walked to the window, pulled the curtains open, and winced as the early-afternoon sunlight bounced off the office windows opposite his.

His chest hurt faintly, and he wondered what Le Ping was doing.

His phone beeped. Isumi looked at it blankly before registering the e-mail light. He opened it, reading _1 new e-mail_ absently, pressing a key to open it.

 _Dear Isumi,_

 _Welcome home! Only not, because your home should be where I am. I understand that you have to play your matches, but I miss you already! You should hurry up and win some titles. Then you can retire and move to China. The cost of living here is a lot cheaper than in Japan anyway, and if you live near the Go Institute there will be many people lining up to play against you. Of course, you won't play them often, because you will be playing me, right? I will be a title-holder too, someday, and there will be many matches against each other._

 _Since you had to leave me to play it, you'd better win your next match! We'll be cheering for you here. I love you._

 _Le Ping_

With a smile, Isumi keyed in a reply. He read it again, sent it, and then put the phone away and began to unpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaineddove says: "I'm sorry this took so long, as it is entirely my fault. If Aiwritingfic hadn't kept poking me it might never have gotten done, so everyone thank her. I hope you enjoyed this. It seems to have taken root in fandom and I've seen a few other fics featuring this pairing lately, which makes me really happy! I'm glad someone else thinks my slightly cracky idea is adorable ♥"
> 
> Aiwritingfic says: "I'm both relieved and sad to see the end; of course I'm sad that it's finished, but I must say, I hate time zones. O_o The reception has been so heartening and the biggest motivator for us, and personally it has made staying up to 5am waiting for Maaya so we could write together so worth it some days. Please keep reading/writing Hikago, and keep Isumi in your thoughts always. ^_~ I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as we enjoyed writing it!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Correspondence // Side: Yashiro & Yong-ha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351086) by [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies)
  * [Taking the Bait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/352003) by [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove)




End file.
